American Girls
by akkiangel
Summary: There is a Californian Tournament starting, but then nothing goes right. And now Death Angels will have to go and face Boris to save the ones they love. COMPLETE!
1. The Letter

akkiangel: Hi everyone! another story on the same day isn't that weird?

SaiWong: no it isn't...

akkiangel: anyways the summary is pretty crappy, but it's the best I could come up with okay!

Disclaimer: akkiangel or SaiWong doesn't own beyblade, but they own the two charcters below

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber Nguyen

Age: 16

Hair: Black on the top and turns dark brown near the bottom without sunlight, with sunlight reddish brown hair with faded yellow highlights, and is not tied up in any way.

Eyes: Dark brown

Accesories: Platimun braclet, black/light sky blue sports watch, silver braclet all on her left wrist, and a pair of glasses

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai Wong

Age: 16

Hair: Shoulder length dark purple hair

Eyes: Black

Accesories: A silver braclet on her right wrist

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Letter

Everyone was at Tyson's Dojo the day they got the letter from Mr. Dickinson.

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_You will have to be staying at my friend's daughter's house. Something has occured and you will be required to stay there. The two girls aren't harmful in anyways. They have agreed to let you stay at their place with lots of cursity. Enjoy your time at America your plane flight leaves tomorrow at 5 P.M._

_Mr. Dickinson_

"What we have to go to two american girl's house? Is that even right?" Tyson yelled. Kai was in the shadow once again, while Ray just was trying to get Max to calm down, and was trying to get Tyson to stop complaining. The next day everyone was at the airport, but then Tyson was busy complaining about Kai splashing cold water on him. When they got on the plane and off the plane Amber and Sai was sitting in the waiting area for the five boys and one girl to arrive. Once again Amber was walking around the building since she can't stay in one place too long before walking around again or doing something.

"Why does it take them so long!" Amber complained once again looking at her watch.

"If you are that bored why not cut yourself? Atleast you will be distracted then," Sai said cracking only one eye at the escalator desending down. The moment she did that the five boys and one girl came down the escalator.

"Kami girl! If you done that eariler I wouldn't have gone off walking around the area for about ten times," Amber yelled.

"Sixteen times to be excate," Sai said as she just stood up from her seat and walked over to the BBA team with Amber behind her.

"Hi you must be the team that Mr. Dickinson sended over. I'm Amber and this is Sai," Amber said instantly changing her attitude.

"Cut with the acting shit will you?" Sai muttered, but Amber shook her head.

"Hi I'm Ray and this is Tyson, Max, Chief, Kai, and Hilary," Ray said as he shook Amber's hand and then Sai's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Come on and well take you over to our place," Amber said and the group left the airport.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

akkiangel: Okay thanks for reading now please review!


	2. New and Old Teams Back Again

akkiangel: sorry ppl i forgot to post up the next chappie 

Amber: then maybe you should remember!

SaiWong: ... people review will ya? akkiangel here will be willing to take any type of reviews even flames!

akkiangel: true!

Disclaimer: SaiWong or akkiangel doesn't own beyblade

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------While Amber was driving everyone to the mansion they made a couple of stops at beyblading stores to buy new parts, but then Ray saw a beyblading poster that caught his attention.

"Hey you guys listen to this! There is going to be a beyblading tournament held here in California!" Ray said.

Now the entire gang was looking at the poster, while Sai and Amber just went to get parts.

"That is to determine who's the greatest beyblader in California. It's one of the reasons why Mr. Dickinson sended you here," Amber said appearing behind everyone all of a sudden.

"Hey I didn't know you beyblade!" Tyson yelled.

Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we beyblade... when we get back to the mansion we'll show you a little deminstration with the copied beyblades," Sai said and everyone left the store.

When they got to the mansion Amber and Sai showed the bladebreakers their rooms, but then just sat down on the couch instead.

"What are you doing I thought you were going to show us how you beyblade!" Tyson yelled.

"Mr. Dickinson is making everyone stay here, because of how big this place is," Sai said as Amber just flip through the channels.

"Everyone as in..." Max said letting his sentence trailed off.

"Everyone as in the White Tigers X, PPA All Starz, Neoborg, BEGA 5, F-Dantasy, Barthez Battalion, and Darkness," Amber said.

"Who are they!" Tyson yelled.

Sai sighed as she just left to her room.

"Some other people I know that we will be facing off at. Mr. Dickinson thinks this will be entertaining having us all in this mansion together while there are tournaments held here in California. Over at California there are many beyblading tournaments held weekly," Amber said.

"WHAT! Weekly!" Tyson yelled then ran over to Max and started to shake him around, "MAX why didn't you tell us!"

"This is California Tyson I lived in New York!" Max yelled trying to defend himself.

An anime sweatdrop appears on Amber's head as the other teams came in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team: Darkness

Team Leader: Sai Wong

Beyblade: Cyclone; Dark Crystal Blue Dragon with Icy Blue eyes

Type: Water/Ice/Wind/Darkness

Attacks: Crystal Claws (Offense), Raging Tornadoes (Offense), Water Tornadoes (Offense), Dark Tusnami (Offense), Crystal Barrier (Defense), Shadow Blizzard (Defense)

Second Team Leader: Amber Nguyen

Beyblade: Velix; Two tailed wolf with blue flames on the end of his tails, and paws. Flaming red eyes

Type: Fire/Darkness

Attacks: Shadow Flames (Offense), Flaming Hell (Offense), Flaming Graves (Offense/Defense), Shadow Barrier (Defense)

Beyblade (She has two): Kasai, Black Phoneix

Type: Fire/Thunder/Wind

Attacks: Flaming Claws(Offense), Raging Fire (Offense), Flaming Tornadoes (Offense), Electric Wings (Offense), Thunder Barrier (Defense), Black Storm (Defense/Offense)

Data Collecter: Amy Hamisaki

Age: 15

Hair: Long raven black hair in a braid, waist length

Eyes: Hazel Blue

Accesories: Black framed glasses with a silver chain choker

Beyblade: Aelis; Dark blue/Black Lion with flaming red eyes

Type: Thunder/Darkness

Attacks: Lighting Surge (Offense), Dark Barrier (Defense)

Crazy Loony: Racheal Lopez

Age: 16

Hair: Dark brown shoulder length

Eyes: Black

Accesories: None

Beyblade: Venom; A Black snake with red stripes

Type: Earth/Darkness

Attacks: Black Vines (Offense), Illusions (Offense), Tree Barrier (Defense)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone this is Amy, she is the one that collects data on our beybattles and repairs our blades. Racheal here is just the crazy loony we picked up as the fourth beyblader," Amber said with a smirk as Racheal went off yelling, "See what I mean?"

"So who's the leader?" Tyson asked.

"We tried to decide that, but then we could never choose between me or Sai so we are both team leaders," Amber said.

"Well I'm the leader of Barthez Battalion, Miguel. This is Mathilda, Aaron, and Claude," Miguel said pointing out his teammates.

"I'm Julia from F-Dynasty and this is my little twin brother Raul," Julia said patting her little brother on the head.

Raul scowled at Julia for that, but everyone else just laugh a bit.

"My name is Lee from White Tigers X. This is Mariah, Gary, and Kevin," Lee said motioning towards his own teammates.

"I'm Michael and this is Rick, Emily, and Eddy," Micheal said pointing to his own teammates.

"No need for the introductions from Neoborg and BEGA 5. We already know them," Amber quickly said.

"Really then do you know Kai?" Tyson asked jabbing a thumb at his own teammate.

"Kai Hiwitari? Yes we know him too. So who would like us to do a demenstration?" Amber asked as Sai came down. Sai trust three beyblades at her own teammates. Amber caught a black and red beyblade while Amy grabbed a black and yellow. Racheal grab a black and red beyblade with some green on it. They just then putted their beyblades in their launcher and launched it without aiming. They four beyblades flew up the stair railing then came down landing ontop of one another. The four tower beyblades then jumped off one another and was in the air flying straight down but then quickly got right side up to jump off the ground and do railings on anything they can do it on. After a while the beyblades jump off from where they were and got into their owner's hand.

"So where's Andy?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Drew isn't here yet. He will be here tomorrow with the others," Amy said. The group then spend their rest of the day having fun with each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

akkiangel: okay that's all for now! see ya and review please! i might have to delete this story!


	3. More Friends Comes Along

akkiangel: hi ya people! i'm gonna have little difficulty trying to post the next chapters soon so please don't get pissed off if they don't get posted the next day! notebook sucks really really badly!

SaiWong: ... i'm gonna have to edit you chapters again!

akkiangel: maybe...

Disclaimer: akkiangel or SaiWong doesn't own beyblade

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew Lopez (Older brother of Racheal Lopez)

Age: 17

Hair: Dark green

Eyes: Green

Accesories: Left ear pieced silver stud

Beyblade: Apparently none right now...

Amber's Nicknames for him: Drew

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raquel Borja

Age: 16

Hair: Reddish Brown ties it to a pony tail mid back length

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Accesories: A silver bracelet and golden necklace

Beyblade: None

Amber's Nicknames for her: Toothpick, Flat Chest, Pancake Chest, Crazy, Insane lady

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher Nolan

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Accesories: None

Beyblade: None

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra Nolan

Age: 16 (Yes they are twins)

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Light Blue

Accesories: None

Beyblade: None

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day, but this time more visitors came causing Amber to have a really immature personallity now.

"Last time she had a matured personality! What happened to it?" Tyson asked.

"Everyone this is Andrew, Raquel, Christopher, and Alexandra! You guys this is Miguel, Mathida, Aaron, and Claude! They are from the Barthez Battah whatever the ending is!" Racheal yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Everyone laughed as Miguel corrected her.

"White Tiger X! This is Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary," Amber said then went, "Ha! I did intros for them better than you did for the Barthez Battalion!"

"Beat this! Guys this is F-Dynasty! Julia is the older sister in the team and Raul is the younger of the twins!" Racheal said then went off to Amber, "Ha beat that!"

Everyone did a sweatdrop seeing how the two were acting.

"Don't worry this always happens," Amy said as she just continous typing on her laptop vigrously.

"PPA All Starz! Michael, Rick, Emily, and lastly Eddy!" Amber said as she sent Racheal a grin.

"You guys know about Neoborg and BEGA 5 already now don't cha?" Racheal asked.

"Yeah the team that works for the so called 'The Mutated Overgrown Purple Gorilla'," Andrew said with a smirk.

"What about that team?" Raquel asked pointing over to the BladeBreakers. Alexandra was busy talking really fast to Christopher as he shooked his head from how his smaller twin was acting.

"Tsk tsk Racheal! I won! They are the BladeBreakers! Tyson the pig is the current champion. Then there is Hiwitari, Ray, and Max. Kenny works on their beyblades and Hilary... hmm I don't know I guess she just tags along as their cheerleader," Amber said before running off to Andrew.

"The name is Andrew. You could call me Andy, but never call me Drew," Andrew said giving Amber a glare.

"My name is Raquel and please don't call me names," Raquel said sending everyone a smile.

"Chris," Christopher said.

"The names Alexandra call me Alex for short!" Alex said.

Amber sended everyone a grin.

"About time you got here... I was gonna kill Drew if he didn't get here in time," Amber said sending Andrew a grin.

"Stop calling me Drew already!" Andrew yelled.

"Watch she will say 'Over my dead body'," Raquel said to Hilary.

"Over my dead body pal! Toothpick please stop trying to predict what I am going to say," Amber said looking over to Raquel.

"Stop calling me that!" Raquel yelled to her so called friend since the beginning of Junior High.

"Okay Flat Chest," Amber said before running off.

Raquel then started to chase after Amber cussing her heads off.

"Oh my god! Raquel cussed for ten consecutive minutes! Oh wait I forgot I have sharp nails again," Amber said with evilness in her voice.

"Epp! Okay okay I come in peace!" Raquel said instantly putting her hands up.

Everyone laughed unincluding Kai and Chris.

"Yes you came in pieces!" Amber yelled now chasing her friend Raquel.

"Remind me never to pissed Amber off," Brooklyn said to Garland.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

akkiangel: okay that's all for now! see ya and review please! sorry it was short I only had ten minutes to come up all of this! thanks now see ya!


	4. Annoyance and Craziness

akkiangel: hi ya people! Thanks to those who reviewed!

SaiWong: akkiangel... you could have said that in the last chapter! throws a rock at akkiangel

akkiangel: ow hey i'm an ANGEL! what did I do!

SaiWong: umm... hey akki DOESN'T mean angel!

akkiangel: yeah right!

SaiWong: Yeah I am right! Akki means Evil spirt, Demon, Devil... those names really fit you.

akkiangel: other words Devilangel! or Demonangel! Evil spirit angel doesn't sound right...

Disclaimer: akkiangel or SaiWong doesn't own beyblade

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Toothpick you up yet?" Amber yelled.

It's been the third day staying at the Nguyen/Wong's residence. So far nothing interesting has happened. All that happened was that they only had fun spend time with one another enjoying their time at California.

"Stop calling me Toothpick, DEVIL!" Raquel's voice could be heard from her room.

"Meh don't worry Flat Chest! I just hope you didn't go off doing 'it' with Drew boy!" Amber said before running off. The next minute Raquel came running out of her room and Drew came running out of his room across from her's chasing down Amber.

"AMBER YOU SICK MINDED BRAT!" Raquel yelled running down the hall.

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPIDLY SICKEN HEADED BRAT SO I COULD RIP THAT DIRTY LITTLE BRAIN OF YOUR'S OFF YOUR STUPID HEAD!" Drew yelled right next to her. Multiple doors flung opened and heads popped out the door trying to find out what was up with all the noise.

"What the hell is going on?" Miguel asked.

"That's what I wanna know," Lee said.

"They are just acting immature again," Amy said.

"And I thought I was suppose to be crazy!" Racheal yelled then ran out of her room, "NO STEALING TITLES ALLOWED!"

"Well atleast we all know Racheal _is_ still crazy," Tyson said.

"And you are a pig still," Sai said.

"HEY!" Tyson yelled offeneded by Sai's comment, "That's mean!"

"And I thought Amber was immature," Sai said closing her door on Tyson. The three was running around the mansion looking for Amber since she was the Hide-in-Seek champion out of all of them. After a two hours they couldn't find her and decided to fall down on the couch.

"Where the hell is that brat!" Andrew yelled.

"Ever tried something called the roof?" Alex asked.

"No," Raquel said.

"Stupid," Chris muttered.

"We heard that!" Andrew and Raquel yelled in unsion.

"That's the point idiots," Chris said coldly and disappeared off.

"You know I think Chris is another duplicate of Hiwitari! No wait Sai could go with Hiwitari or Chris!" Alex yelled, but then a hand hitted her on the head.

"Alex learn to keep your nose out of my business," Sai muttered darkly. Andrew and Raquel ran out the mansion to check if Amber was on the roof, but they couldn't see it completely so they tried to get on the roof. Little did they know Amber ran off to the park sitting in a high tree branch. A black cat climbed up the tree Amber was sitting on and started to purr at Amber trying to get her to pet it.

"Hi ya Mittens! How ya been?" Amber asked the black cat as she putted her in her lap. The cat gave her a couple of meows getting Amber to smile.

"Yeah a lot of us has seen better days. So any updates?" Amber asked. The cat then shook her head.

"Oh yeah that is so great," Amber said sarcasticly then said, "Well you should get back to your beloved kittens. I'm sure they would be thirsty by now." The cat then jumped off the branch and started to leave Amber all by herself... or so she thought. Amber heard someone talking to something and some birds chirping. Amber then jumped off the tree silently.

'Who's talking?' Amber thought to herself.

'Dunno go check,' Velix said in Amber's head.

'AHHHH DON'T DO THAT!' Amber yelled in her head.

'We can't help it now can we?' Kasai now said causing Amber to jump and fall out of the bushes.

'Thanks a whole lot! I was sooo planning to blow my cover anyways,' Amber thought sarcasticly.

'Your welcome,' Velix and Kasai said with laughter in her head.

"Hi Amber," someone said.

"Brook?" Amber asked looking up to see a shadow.

"Brook? You already gave me a nickname?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes I did in fact," Amber said as she got up and dust her clothes off.

"When's the tournament?" Brooklyn asked out of the blues.

"Up you ass around the corner in next month," Amber said.

Just then someone hitted Amber on the head with a stick. Amber fell down face flat and Brooklyn looked at the direction where the stick came from. Andrew and Raquel was now standing out of the bushes. Amber just layed motionless on the ground. Brooklyn then just stared at Amber and only five minutes passed.

"Hellooooo you still alive in there?" Andrew asked poking Amber with a stick on her head.

"Wait I know a way!" Raquel yelled instantly pushing Andrew out of the way.

Raquel bend down and started to poke Amber on the side, but no movement was made.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" Raquel yelled.

"Have you been watching South Park again?" Andrew asked as Brooklyn bend over Amber to check for a pulse.

"Oh my bad!" Raquel took in a breath, "OH MY FREAKING GOD YOU KILLED AMBER! Now is that better?"

"Much," Andrew said.

"Hey I'm getting no pulse from her," Brooklyn said catching the two's attention.

"OH MY GOD YOU REALLY KILLED AMBER!" Raquel yelled.

Just then someone's foot sweep across the ground making Raquel and Andrew fall. Then Amber got up and accidentally hitted Brooklyn on the head with her head.

"Ow dam it! I feel like someone hit me with a metal pan or something!" Amber yelled rubbing her forehead.

"Ow my ass!" Raquel yelled.

"Your ass hurts because your ass is bony so when you fell you broke it," Amber said sending the girl a grin.

"Ahh man my ass hurts too!" Andrew yelled rubbing his ass.

"That's because your fat ass fell ontop of a thorn!" Amber yelled in laughter.

"What? OH FUCK DAM! THERE'S A THORN!" Andrew yelled instantly running around. Everyone came just in time to see Andrew running around yelling, "There's a thorn up my ass!" Everyone instantly fell down laughing unincluding Sai, Kai, and Bryan.

"How you get a thorn up your ass!" Racheal yelled between fits of laughter.

"That' will always be a mystery," Tala said with fits of laughter.

"What you do this time Amber make him sit on the thorn?" Amy asked first to calm down.

"No I went to hell and came back," Amber said still laughing.

"You went to hell and came back?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"Oh hi piggy? Go fet the meat!" Amber yelled throwing the meat in the air and Tyson instantly chased it.

"Pig!" Sai said.

"I heard that!" Tyson yelled from about 300 meters away.

"That for one is the point PIGGY!" Sai yelled.

"Let's do a couple of beybattles," Amber said instantly.

Everyone agreed, but then Ray noticed someone was still missing 300 meters away.

"What about Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Piggy if you don't come then no food for you and Dragoon will go down the drain!" Amber yelled flashing the white beyblade around and about.

"DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled instantly charging at Amber.

Amber jumped up the tree and Tyson ran into it.

"Hey isn't that what Tom does to Jerry when Jerry ran through the whole in the fence and Tom got hit by it?" Amber asked as she jumped down and putted Dragoon on Tyson's head.

"Team vs Team! 4 vs 4!" Amber yelled.

"WHAT!" Everyone else besides the Americans yelled.

"That's how this tournament is gonna go! So let's get started! Darkness Vs. Bladebreakers! BEGA 5 Vs. Neoborg! White Tigers X Vs. PPA All Starz! F-Dynasty Vs. Barthez Battalion! Drew boy and Toothpick will work with F-Dynasty in it to help!" Amber yelled with a bit grin.

"Hold on!" Andrew said as he went over to Tyson and putted his hand out, "Hey you owe me 50 bucks! I won!" Andrew yelled.

Everyone fell over anime style.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

akkiangel: weird chapter isn't it? Okay I'll have trouble updating now, because then i'm going on a freakin boat for three days! then i'll have to go back using notebook! but i will update still soon as i get off the freakin boat! Please review and thanks for those who previously reviewed!


	5. Darkness VS BladeBreakers

akkiangel: hi ya people! Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter! enjoy this chapter the explanation why this chapter is up today is on the bottom!

Disclaimer: akkiangel or SaiWong doesn't own beyblade

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" Alex yelled.

Darkness and Bladebreakers instantly launched all of their beyblades into the beyblade dish as Chris pressed a button on his watch.

"Timed 5 minutes to finish," Chris said sitting down on the bench.

This time the members of Darkness were using a different color beyblades. Sai was using an icy blue beyblade. Amber was using a midnight blue beyblade. Amy was using a faded yellow beyblade. Racheal was using a forest green beyblades and none of them had any color of black on it.

"Cyclone take care of Dranzer!" Sai said as the icy blue beyblade charged the royal dark blue blade.

"Dranzer attack!" Kai yelled.

"Kasai take rid us of Dragoon!" Amber yelled as her beyblade that was only chasing Driger made a sharp turn into Dragoon.

"Dragoon watch out!" Tyson yelled.

"Aelis break down their defense!" Amy yelled as her faded yellow beyblade jumped ontop of Draciel and was now crushing him.

"Draciel get him off!" Max yelled as Draciel started to wobble a lot trying to get the beyblade off of him.

"Not gonna work! Venom! Poison him!" Racheal yelled and her blade instantly made a charge at the now wobbling Draciel.

When Venom hitted Draciel it made both Draciel and Aelis started to fly out of the stadium. Everyone except the Americans were shocked of what happen when Aelis changed his directions and bounced off the rim of the stadium, then he jumped back in. When he did he landed in front of Driger attacking the white tiger.

"Driger Gatling Claw!" Ray yelled instantly.

"Kasai Black Storm!" Amber yelled.

"Cyclone use Shadow Blizzard," Sai said calmly.

The just then a black storm came in and a black blizzard started. No one could see anything, but only hear.

"Come on out Kasai," Amber said and a black light was only see though the storm/blizzard, but then died down.

"Cyclone unleash yourself on Dranzer," Sai said and there was a dragon's roar heard.

"Venom come on out!" Racheal said and the next thing that was heard was a serpent's cry.

"Aelis come out to for your kill," Amy said and a lion's roar was heard.

The storm/blizzard didn't died down and was still raging furiously.

"Dranzer come out!" Kai yelled summoning Drazner from the beyblade.

"Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon's cry was heard.

"Driger once again Gatling Claw!" Ray yelled as Driger came out from the beyblade.

"Big mistake Tyson," Amber said.

There was the sound of metal hitting each other and sparks could be barely seen from the storm/blizzard.

"Wanna end this?" Racheal's voice was heard.

"Yeah let's end this for Driger," Amy's voice was now heard, "Aelis Lighting Surge!"

"Venom use Black Vines!" Racheal yelled.

Driger's cry was heard as Ray fell to his knees due to the pain he was feeling. Driger just then flew out of the stadium next to Ray. Ray went to touch his beyblade when he felt a little static and saw some vines were on his beyblade.

"Sai you take care of Dragoon on the right and I'll take care of Dranzer on the left," Amber muttered, but then Kai heard her.

"Dranzer on your left Blazing Gig!" Kai yelled.

On the left part of the stadium there was fire seen, but then it subsided almost instantly.

"Missed me," Sai said darkly, "Dark Tusnami."

The crash of a tusnami was heard as the blizzard subsided. The storm was left standing in the beyblading area and Tyson was looking everywhere for Dragoon, Kasai, and Amber. He couldn't see anything through the black storm when he saw something white running around the stadium followed by a now looking black beyblade.

"Dragoon behind you use Galaxy Turbo Twister!" Tyson yelled.

"Kasai Raging Fire," Amber said evily and Dragoon was flewn out of the stadium.

The storm has now subsided, but then no bitbeast was out for they all had already retreated into their beyblades concealing their form from everyone.

"I couldn't get any data from that battle!" Kenny yelled.

"That's the reason why we putted up that storm and blizzard," Amber said coldly.

Everyone looked to see ear pieces in Amber's ear and the wire was connected to her Ipod nano.

"You were listening to music the entire time!" Tyson yelled.

"Ummm duh Sherlock," Amber said.

"Too bad for you boys we picked you off one by one once we finished collecting data from your beyblades," Amy said with a smirk while typing on a hand size laptop.

"What you were able to see through that storm and blizzard!" Max yelled.

"Well yah. I'll give you the data you missed due to the storm and blizzard later Kenny," Amy said as she sent Max a quick wink.

"But I thought the reason why you guys made the storm and blizzard was to conceal the match so we couldn't collect any data!" Ray said.

"Actually it was so then we could conceal our bitbeasts and so then that it would help us out during the battle. All Amy is going to do is take out the images of out bitbeast. We actually don't even need to use them, but we just wanted them to be let loose out on you guys," Racheal said.

"So much for crazy," Andrew said.

"What you said!" Racheal yelled giving Andrew a glare.

Someone purposly tripped Racheal making her fall onto Chris's lap. Alex burst from the picture.

"Hands off my older brother!" Alex yelled.

"Off," Chris said and he pushed Racheal off of his lap.

"Oh so nice thanks," Racheal said her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Hey how come the stadium doesn't look dead yet?" Tyson asked.

"Because we made sure it wasn't damage," Sai said.

"Now let's see the battle between BEGA 5 and Neoborg! Oh wait Chris you will have to do this one with them!" Amber yelled.

Chris then just stood up from his spot and grabbed his bloody red beyblade from his pocket.

"I thought you did beyblade!" Tyson yelled.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"We do beyblade, but then we stopped for our own reasons. We will be joining as the team called Shadow X," Andrew explained, but then Tyson didn't understand still.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------akkiangel: okay i manage to type another chapter and i might be able to type the next chapter! i'm posting them up today to make up for the days that i am going to miss! please review!


	6. Neoborg VS BEGA & Plans

akkiangel: hi ya people! sorry i ran out of time to type this chapter and was on a cruise. it cost money just to use the freakin computers! god that's hopeless... well hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Disclaimer: akkiangel or SaiWong doesn't own beyblade

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" Amber yelled.

The battle between BEGA 5 and Neoborgs had started instantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Nolan

Beyblade: Flaming Shadow; Black Dog with bat wings.

Type: Fire/Darkness

Attacks: Death Strikes (Offense), Flames of Hell (Offense), Shadow Illusions (Offense/Defense), Bone Barrier (Defense), Black Flame Storms (Defense), Twin Elements of Hell (Only with Alex)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wolborg now use Novae Rog on Zeus!" Tala yelled.

"Falborg use Stroblitz!" Bryan yelled.

"Seaborg use Stramolyu!" Spencer yelled.

"Flames of Hell," Chris said.

A little crystal green beyblade then appeared in the dish and Alex was standing next to her brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Nolan

Beyblade: Shadow; Black bat winged tiger

Type: Ice/Darkness

Attacks: Death Claws (Offense), Ice of Hell (Offense), Shadow Realm (Offense/Defense) Dark Ice Barrier (Defense), Black Icicle Storm (Defense), Twin Elements of Hell (Only with Alex)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry everyone did a miss count and forgot the midget over there," Amber said with a grin on her face as she points over to Ming-Ming.

"How could you!" Ming-Ming yelled over to Amber, but then Amber went off making bets with Andrew.

"Well Ice of Hell," Alex said as her eyes started to glow crystal blue and Chris's eyes glowed flaming red.

The stadium then got frozen all over with the beyblades barely able to spin. Then the stadium was on fire burning everything in it.

"What are you doing!" Tala yelled over at the twins.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to your blades just resume what you will be doing," Alex said coldly.

Tala gave Alex a quick glare before sending Wolborg off to attack Zues once again. In less than a minute all the beyblades were thrown out of the stadium except for the twin's beyblade.

"What happened?" Brooklyn asked shocked of what just happened.

"Well they attack you when Chris was busy covering for his little sister," Amber said then turned to Drew, "HA! Now you owe me 598 dollars and 75 cents!"

"Dam you Amber! I swear you are cheating in this somehow!" Drew yelled.

"You guys stop betting already!" Amy yelled hitting Amber on the head.

"How the hell did you get Andrew to owe you that much!" Miguel yelled.

"My wittle secret," Amber said as she winked at him.

"What did you bet on now?" Ray asked.

"Well Drew boy here thought that Chris and Alex would use their team attack, and I bet they would just use the "Hell" attacks," Amber said.

"The sad thing is that everytime I make a bet with this kid she ends up winning them all! I swear she is cheating! And stop calling me Drew boy!" Andrew yelled.

"Me no cheating," Amber said in her babish voice before looking at her watch, "Well now we might as well come back later... it is going to get too dark for us to see then you seriously wouldn't stand a chance."

"So nice," Lee said sarcasticly.

"Oh wow thank you Lee! See I am sooo nice!" Amber yelled pretending not to hear Lee's sarcasm.

They all got home and instead of Amber picking on Raquel and Andrew she went off to go and pick on Tala.

"Tala! Fala! Pala! Wala! I got a nickname for you! Ta!" Amber yelled.

"Then what was up with you going off trying to rhyme with non-excisiting words?" Tala asked.

"Me dunno! Beybattle! Please! Me win then you go and do a dare! You win then I'll do a dare that you want me to do!" Amber yelled.

"Who gave you sugar?" Sai asked.

"Hmmm who gave me the sugar?" Amber asked.

--Over with F-Dynasty and the PPA All Starz--

"Who gave Max sugar?" Emily asked as she went to sit down on her bed.

"Don't look at us," Julia and Raul said at once.

"Nope was to busy playing basketball," Eddy said.

"I was busy watching the beybattle," Michael said.

"Yeah right Micheal," Rick said while pumping his boom box up to max volume.

"It's Michael!" Michael yelled.

"Whatever," Rick said.

Michael was starting to fume while Emily just went off typing on her laptop with the new information Amy gave her. Max was taped to the celeing with tape on his mouth since he wouldn't shut up and was too hyper. Julia was busy bossing Raul around to go and get her a cup of water. Eddy and Michael was trying to get to the restroom at the sametime while Rick just listened to his boom box.

"Fine! I'll go get you your cup of water!" Raul yelled and left the room.

"Let me use the restroom first!" Michael yelled trying to squeeze in.

"No I need to use it more than you!" Eddy yelled.

"Would you boys shut up?" Emily asked as she click on an icon with a ghost picture on it.

A window screen popped up showing a dark basement then in blood red colors there were words written Turn You Volume To Max! Emily did wondering why would she had to do that. Emily stared at the picture for another minute when a pale bloody lady just appeared on the screen and a loud scream was heard. Emily then started to scream. As Raul just gave Julia her water. Rick looked over at Emily and Michael and Eddy did the same.

--Outside--

Amy was laughing as she slowly walked to her room and Racheal was on the ground punching the floor while laughing at the sametime.

--Tala and Amber--

The battle already ended when it barely began. The moment they both launched their beyblades Velix charged at Wolborg and knocked him from the air to the ground.

"Yay I won! You have to go and ask Alex on a date! Oh and you can't tell anyone that this is a dare," Amber said with an evil grin.

"Andrew is right you cheated somehow!" Tala yelled, but then Amber was pushing him out of the room.

"Now now Tala if you really like Alex go ask her on a date," Amber said making her voice sound like she is trying to give him advice.

Unfortunatly Chris heard Amber's advice and started to give Tala death glares. Amber somehow made Tala ask Alex on a date, but then Alex just walked out on him making Amber angry. Amber then pretended she was happy and went off to talk to Alex.

"Alex how are you?" Amber asked as she ran down the all after the silver hair girl.

"Tala just asked me on a date and somehow I have a feeling you made him," Alex plainly stated.

"He's to scary to talk to! He looks soooo weird with that weird collar and his hair really killed the devil!" Amber said pretending to shudder, "Besides you like him don't you?"

"... So what if I do?" Alex asked trying to see what would happen next.

"Then go with him on the date!" Amber yelled.

"Fine, but you will have to help me," Alex said.

"It would be my pleasure," Amber said with a grin on her face now.

--An Hour Later--

Amber was running around the place looking for F-Dynasty and Chris while talking on her cell phone. Alex on the other hand was busy trying to track down Tala and was trying to find Kai.

"Finally! I would like to reserve a table for two please! Name of reservation Alexandra Nolan at umm... 7! Okay thank you!" Amber yelled in her phone and hanged up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

akkiangel: hmmmm yeah their little plan will be pretty obvious... sorry people i have to cut it short mom forcing me to go to china town... but i just got home from a cruise too! T.T


	7. The Date and the Plan Revealed

akkiangel: hi ya people! hehehe i'm gonna post another one up before i have to use the crappy notebook! enjoy this chapter it's suppose to be mainly stupid!

Disclaimer: akkiangel or SaiWong doesn't own beyblade

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tala there you are!" Alex ran up to Tala and started to catch her breath, "About the date..."

"Well if you don't want to you don't have to! I didn't mean to offend you and any type of way," Tala said instantly.

Alex laughed.

"Well I was going to take up that offer! I just needed to go and get somethings straight out. The dinner would be in three hours is that okay with you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah that would be perfect!" Tala said.

Around the corner Chris was listening and narrowed his eyes while he was at it.

"Chris I see you found out," Amber whispered into his ears.

Chris gave Amber a death glare, but it had no effect on Amber. (Yeah she got the death glares a whole bunch of times)

"Well just to tell you, you will have to be working with me, Julia, and Raul at a restruant as a waiter/waitress. Then by the time they are finished we could leave and follow them around town. That way you could look after your little sister," Amber said.

"So you did plan this," Chris hissed at Amber.

"No actually Alex did so she would know I didn't get in trouble and if he does any weird stuff then you would be there to help her out. Also F-Dynasty and I will be your back-up if you need any which I will dout it. No come here we need to fix you up," Amber said as she drag Chris into a room.

In the room Chris could see Julia and Raul, except they were different. Both of their hairs are now raven black, but then Julia's bangs were still orange. Julia had her hair tied up to a pony tail and were wearing contacts to make her eyes brown. She was wearing a black framed glasses with a red long sleeve shirt and a long black skirt. Raul was wearing a black shirt with black pants and wore blue contacts.

"Okay Chris! Now we will either dye in silver streaks or make your hair change to reddish brown! What you want?" Amber asked showing Chris the two hair dyes.

"Silver streaks, and they better be wash out," Chris said with a glare.

"No worries now let's get you done!" Amber said as she started to do Chris's hair.

By the time they were done Chris now has silver streaks in his hair and was wearing a white tight shirt showing off his muscles with a black leather jacket ontop. His pants were black and he was wearing green contacts. Amber dyed her hair brown and were wearing dark blue contacts. She was wearing a sleevless white shirt with blue jeans. She took off her glasses and silver bracelet. Then she tied her long hair into a neat braid.

"You said that your hair was always messy when you tie it up Amber," Julia said.

"Yeah well not in a braid," Amber said as she open the balcony door, "Now let's go! They will be heading off to the restruant soon so we should get a head start."

Amber then jumped off the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground. Chris then jumped without hesitation followed by Raul and Julia. They all then got into a blue mustang converterble and left the mansion.

-- Tala and Alex --

Tala was wearing his normal clothes while Alex was just wearing a black tang top and black jeans. She had a long black jacket that reach to her ankles as well.

"Should we get going?" Tala asked Alex.

"Of course," Tala smiled and opened the door for Alex.

They then got into the black mustang and drove off to the same destination as the first group. When they got there **(A/N: Chris will be Richard, Raul will be Romeo, Julia will be Jessica, and Amber will be Nancy. The names will only be like this for this chapter) **Amber showed the two to their tables and took their orders for their drinks. Later on Chris came with their drinks and left giving Tala a glare.

"Hey Alex do you think that guy is gay?" Tala asked Alex.

Alex chokes on her drink for a minute.

"Him? Gay? Nope I don't think so," Alex said as she looks around the room for the four that are suppose to be here.

'Okay I know they are suppose to be here! I can't tell who they are, but I know they are here! Good old Amber and her disguises!' Alex thought to herself.

Then afterwards Julia came and took their order, but then Tala noticed something about her.

"Jessica looks like Julia now that I think of it," Tala said to Alex.

"Well if they came here to spy on me I dout they would know the location," Alex said.

Tala shrugged as Raul served them their food and left. Amber and Chris checked on them sometimes, but when Tala and Alex left the four left as well resuming their own clothes.

"I love this part!" Amber said as she drove the car down after the black mustang.

"Try not to get caught," Julia said.

Amber then turned away from the route making it look like she wasn't following the two and went to a parking lot for the mall.

"A mall?" Raul asked.

"Oh yes Romeo. The couple are going to the mall. I took the shortcut while Alex took the detour. If we get caught we would have to look like a couple. Same goes for you Richard and Jessica," Amber said grinning everytime she said their falsenames.

"Okay Nancy, but we will have to split up so come on Jessica," Chris said as he instantly took Julia by the hand and left the car.

Raul growled at Chris while Amber got out of the car.

"Come on Romeo we have to get going," Amber said as she started to leave.

Raul then got out of the car as well and started to follow Amber. When they got into the mall Amber somehow bumped into Tala and Alex already.

"Hey weren't you our waitress that showed us our seats?" Alex asked.

"Yep my name is Nancy. He's Romeo my boyfriend," Amber said motioning over to Raul.

"Hi," Raul said as he smile at them.

"So what are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"We are on a date," Tala said as he stare at Amber more.

"Tala do you want to make it a double date?" Alex asked tugging on Tala's sleeve.

"If it is okay with them and you, then I will be alright with it," Tala said and Alex jumped in joy.

Alez then kissed Tala on the cheek. Tala then started to blush madly. Amber gave out a little giggle as she grab out her phone and took a picture of the two. Raul then just looked in a different direction knowing that might happen to him. Chris then came between the two and made it look like he accidentally hit Tala on the head.

"Ow what was that for!" Tala yelled looking over at Chris.

"Sorry. I was looking for my sister, Nancy. I'm Richard and this is Jessica," Chris said pulling on his act now.

'Beautiful my friend beautiful. Velix... Kasai... remind me to give him a reward on acting later,' Amber thought.

'We will,' Velix and Kasai said together.

"How about a triple date if that is alright with everyone?" Amber asked.

"Hey that is interesting!" Alex said and so the three couples were off to the mall.

The girls and boys split up into groups depending on their gender before running off.

--With the Girls--

"So how's Tala?" Amber asked with a grin.

"He's great Amber! How did you know I would like him?" Alex asked Amber.

"Oh that's from the way you act from each other! I mean it's obvious isn't it Julia?" Amber asked.

"Yes it is! Even Raul and I know about it!" Julia said as she grab a pair of clothes.

"See?" Amber asked.

--With the Boys--

"Oh man they went shopping I bet," Raul complained.

"Obviously with Nancy there they would. Better get ready to carry their bags," Chris said.

"Oh man that would be so great," Tala said with sarcasm.

"Yes it seems Alex would have tons of stuff to carry for you," Chris said still with his emotionless face on.

"No worries Tala Rich would love to kill our fun mood," Raul said.

"Tala where is Raul, Chris, Amber and Julia?" Kai asked appearing out of no where.

"Whoa don't do that!" Tala yelled as he jumps off his seat, "I think Raul and Chris is right here."

"Yep behind you," Kai said and left.

-Flashback-

Alex ran up to Kai then and seemed happy about it.

"Kai could you please do a favor for me?" Alex asked, but the Kai ignored her. "Kai please! Tala and I are going to go out on a date and I don't want it to be ruin!"

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Okay I need you to make sure no one runs off and distrub our date!" Alex said.

Kai nodded and Alex ran off happildy or more like hopped off.

-End Of Flashback-

"You two are coming with me to find Amber and Julia," Kai said.

"Fine we are going!" Raul said as he took Chris by the arm and went the way the girls went.

When the boys got there they saw Amber, Julia, and Alex were drinking water with something in it, but they were acting a bit hyper.

"HI BOYS!" Alex yelled as she ran over to Tala and gave him a peck on the lips.

"For someone that's suppose to be a bit high you don't act like one at all!" Amber yelled before she nearly fell off her chair.

Julia just kept drinking her drink.

"What have you been drinking?" Tala asked the girl in front of him.

"Amber added 5 packs of sugar in our drink!" Alex yelled before running off followed by Amber.

Raul was holding Julia trying to keep her from falling off her chair. Everyone looked at Tala.

"The date was suppose to end right now anyways," Tala said with a shrug.

'But I like her now... I have a feeling Amber planned this to happen,' Tala though.

'Master, Amber plans to give you a reward at home. Velix told me,' Wolborg said.

'Bet you it's an "I am an Idiot" reward,' Tala thought and Wolborg just laughed before leaving his head. Everyone went home, but then Amber got everyone she could get hyper with sugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

akkiangel: yep there's the weird date! god now to do the next chapter tomorrow! hope you like this chapter and please review!


	8. The New Information

akkiangel: okay i am just using the documents i left in this thing from a looooong time ago... so don't kill me for any things that looks wrong! because of the stupid tests i will only be updating like once a week and i have community service to do still... NO I DID **NOT** GO TO JAIL! OR DO ANYTHING WRONG! it is something my teacher came up... pretty stupid isn't it? the letter P doesn't worrk that well right now so don't kill me if i am missing that letter in the words!

Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own beyblade

* * *

There was only three weeks left until the California Tournament would start. All the beyblading teams had started their training using the private rooms that Amber had let them use. Team Darkness on the other hand didn't went to train, but instead when to a meeting with their supporter/coach/step-father.

"Is there any reason you called us here? Because if there isn't Jaejoong I'm going to kill you, since we had to go through like four freakin security doors," Amber said coldly.

"In fact there is a really interesting reason why," Jaejoong said **(A/N: Okay for those Jaejoong fans he looks like him, except her has dark brown hair. My friend wanted me to make someone have that name so I did!)** "You are already aware of what type of teams you will be facing in this tournament, and this will be no regular tournament as well, except Voltaire is now supporting a different team that is also in this building right now. The former teams that Voltaire was supporting is currently being supported by someone else. Now I am warning you ahead of time that the team Voltaire is supporting may shock you for multiple reasons I don't need to say. I want you to do only a30 minute training on those techniques that needs training. The ones that you have mastered you will practice them as well, but only for 5 minutes each. Afterwards you will have to go and find out who Voltaire is supporting yourself. It would help your training more and make you learn more ahead of time so I won't have a pain teaching you when my time comes. When you do find out who Voltaire is supporting do an hour training for every 12 hours that has passed. Keep a low profile, we don't need anyone to know where you came from especially BEGA, Neoborg, and Hiwitari. That is all you may be dismissed," Jaejoong said and jumped out the window.

"OH MY GOD! If you wrote all of that down he could have been talking for a paragraph! Even more!" Amber yelled dramaticlly.

"How about you shut up," Sai hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Wow that was a lot of stuff he said! Amy how long did it take him to say all of that?" Racheal asked.

"Took him only a mere 2 minutes," Amy said as she save the file she just recorded.

"Must you do that all the time?" Amber asked.

"Yes I must now if you don't mind we need training right now don't we?" Amy asked.

"Don't push it," Amber threatened, "Sai you do the training for them, I'll train later alone."

With that Amber left leaving behind a cold, dark, evil aura in the air. Amy shivered a bit as Racheal opened the door. Sai just walked out like a cold solider not caring what just happen, but Amy was a bit sad of how Amber sounded. Amber would always say things like that, but then it would never as cold as Amber said it this time.

_'I'll train later alone,'_ Amber's voice echoed in Amy's head.

_'There's something wrong with Amber,' _Amy thought as she feel Aelis entered her mind.

_'Your brother wouldn't like seeing you like this, Milady,' _Aelis said.

_'And you would say that right now for what reasons? Amber isn't herself! It's like she has a Yami side right now or someone gave her rotten milk!"_ Amy thought in her head or more like screamed in her head.

_'Mistress, I had just had a talk with Velix and Kasai. They say that she is just acting like that, because she knows that she will have to be ready for anything in the upcoming tournament. She is making her own preperations for herself,' _Aelis explained to Amy.

_'Aelis thanks for trying, but it isn't working. Amber is planning something like that night when **it** happened," _Amy said slowly on "it".

"Amy come on we have to get going!" Racheal yelled dragging the younger girl down the stairs now.

'_Rotten luck!'_ Amy thought and started to cuss endlessly in a different language in her head.

-Amber-

Amber was busy sitting in the same tree she sat into hide herself from Raquel and Andrew thinking on her own.

_'Could they be the bladers Jaejoong was talking about?' _Amber thought.

_'Maybe,' _Velix said out of no where causing Amber to jump and nearly hit the ground face flat.

_'Don't do that!' _Amber yelled in her head.

_'Sorry,' _Velix chuckled, but them Amber just ignored him.

_'Still it could be the other group... except if it is then I'd laugh!' _Amber thought as a smirk came across her face.

_'You are afraid,'_ Kasai said, but then Amber knew he was there and didn't jump this time.

_'You know you both could come on out if you want to?' _Amber thought changing the subject.

The two bitbeast left Amber's mind, but appeared before her as humans. Velix had silvery blue hair with black streaks. His eyes were golden yellow and he was wearing a black shirt that had the sleeves looked like it was ripped out. His pants were black and he wore black furry wrist bands on both hands. Kasai had flaming red hair with cold black irises. He was wearing a white tight shirt showing off his muscles with black baggy pants as well. He had a black leather jacket on and silver chains on his pants.

"I swear every time I see you I think you are just gansters or punks," Amber chuckled to herself.

"Yeah well too bad, because I like to look like this," Velix said with a smirk.

Amber shrugged and jumped off the branch.

"Well if the team isDarken I'd laugh my head off!" Amber yelled.

"And the reason would be," Kasai said.

"That reason would be, because she couldn't even accept the fact that I am their leader," Someone said in the darkness.

* * *

Kayla McIntosh

Age: 17

Eyes: Hazel Green

Hair: Faded blond with brown

Beyblade: Dark Night; A black stalion

Type: Ice/Darkness

Attacks: Icicles Of Darkness (Offense/Defense)

* * *

"Oh hello..." Amber said darkly.

"3 whole fucking years and you still can't give out nice comments?" Kayla sneered.

"Well you shouldn't talk either McIntosh," Amber said still in her darkly tone.

"You were the one who fucked up many lives Nguyen... Don't think you are innocent," Kayla said.

"Atleast I don't go off bugging people till they are beyond past their limit. So are you the one working for Voltaire?" Amber snarled.

"Maybe... and maybe not. You will find out in the tournaments," Kayla said in a taunting way before disappearing out with the wind.

"Bitch always disappearing," Amber snarled as Kayla's laughing voice was carried into her ears through the wind.

Amber gave a low dangerout growling sound before making Kasai and Velix go back into their blades and left. While Amber was walking she knew someone was following her, but kept herself walking at her normal pace. After a while when sun setted and the person didn't stop following Amber around she gave a dangerous glare behind her. When she did no one was behind her. She started to scan around the area with her eyes, but saw nothing abnormal with the surrounding. Amber just clutch her fist and gave another growl before leaving. Once again she could hear someone walking behind her, but this time she just ignored it and turned into an alleyway.

_'Mistress you shouldn't have done that,' _Velix said.

_'Velix stop having a dirty thought,' _Amber sang in her head as she started to use the wall to bounce off one another to get to the other side. _'That should get them to stop following me for a while,' _Amber thought and headed her way to the mansion.

* * *

akkiangel: okay it's getting late and i should get to sleep. tomorrow i have a whole bunch of papers to do and junk! its really anoying not to mention to having to take care of weddings! yesh could i just wear something semi-formal?

Amber: who the hell was following me!

akkiangel: whoever was following you.

Amber: ... okay I get that. so who are you going to pair up?

akkiangel: Okay Alex will go with Tala! Sai will go with Kai if that is alright with everyone! vote who will go with who and which ever pair has the most votes will be the one that gets paired up with on another! i will be sure to Enable the anonymous reviews! okay so please review!


	9. Training Alone

akkiangel: wow i found sometime to do this...

Amber: you killed the disclaimer again.

Sai: He was a bit annoying, but now it's worse now that we have to come...

akkiangel: OMFG! SAI SAID 15 WORDS! thanks to you who reviewed!

Amber: akkiangel doesn't own beyblade

* * *

Amber's POV 

Oy it's only two more weeks and six more days before the tournament... I already have an idea of who Voltaire is supporting, but I don't like it... if he is supporting the team I think he is then I wouldn't be able to live with it.

_'You won't die facing them in a tournament,' _Kasai said.

_'Kasai! Don't do that!' _I thought back after I jump off my bloody bed.

_'Sorry, but you if we do go against them then we could get our revenge for the incident,' _Kasai said.

_'True... by the way where is Velix? He would love to hear this,' _I thought thinking of how the wolf was currently quiet.

_'He's busy talking with our new friends, but I'd perfer to stay away from them,' _Kasai said.

_'Yay now I know how I learn to be isolated! Well from who which is YOU!' _Amber thought with a smirk on her face before leaving her room.

It was time for her own training. She grab Kasai and ran downstairs to where the training equipment was. Therewas a lake followed bycans that was set up in a zigzag design followed by some rocks. After that there was sand placed out and a dead end making the beyblade turn back to face the same course again. Amber had a smirk when she looked a clipboard on the seat. There were the names of every blader on it and the time. Currently there were only three names that had some numbers there and those names were her teammates.

_'So Amy finished this in 56.83 seconds... the lion does take a little time and her launch must have gotten better in order to finish this with this time, but that's a good improvement atleast. Racheal did this in 47.24...she must have not evenfocusat allandgot a bit cocky, but it's an improvement like Amy's. Sai finished in 21.01 seconds... always count her to finish that fast especially how Cyclone would have to skip about three times on water, then run through the cans and rocks, run through the sand while trying to make a quick U-turn, then destroy everything in his way, and finally skip through the water again in order to get back to Sai. Let's see if we could do that Kasai," _Amber thought as she put the clipboard down and got Kasai ready.

Amber then launched Kasai at the course and watch him go. It didn't take any energy to get Kasai across the water and to zigzag through the course. Neither did it for her when it came to the sand, but the U-turn had to be quick or else it would take away a lot so sped for her blade. Kasai nearly hit the wall, but he barely missed it.

"Okay Kasai now use Burning Black Petals!" Amber yelled as she pulled out a black rose.

The petals on the black rose then detach from the flower and was dancing around Kasai. Kasai let out a cry before setting the petals on fire and launching them at the rocks and cans. The rocks then got only cracked a bit as the cans melted from the heat. Kasai then ran into the rocks destroying them all before skipping back on the lake into Amber's outreached hand. When Kasai got into Amber's hand Amber looked up on the screen to see the numbers 21.01 seconds.

"Dam we didn't mastered it yet! Oh hey did the others mastered their new attacks?" Amber wondered outloud as she grab the clipboard again. Amber then had a frown on her face as she read what was written on the clipboard.

_'Amy only got Electrical Waves mastered. She needs to work on Raging Roar still... shewas only able to use20 percent of it's power. What else what else? Oh so she got to use 90 of Black Stormthat's good. Electrical Petals only 50? Dam she has to atleast master that one or else we can't do the Black Petals. Now let's see for Racheal... she got Poison Fangs mastered. Pink Poison Petals 90 of it mastered... I'll make the two work their asses off on those petal attacks. Earthquake is only 10! God she will be working her ass off double time. Sai now let's see what about you? Icicle Black Petals is mastered so I won't bug her about that. So they all mastered one thing atleast...' _Amber thought as she wrote down the time she got from the course. _'Kasai we will have to work dam hard to master Buring Black Petals,' _Amber looked at Kasai.

_'Don't worry Mistress. I will work as hard as you can work,' _Kasai said.

Amber smiled and went on with her training.

--30 Minutes later--

_'About time we got it mastered!' _Amber thought as she look at the new current course which was actually burned down to nothing. _'Heh I guess I will have to work on that,' _Amber started to scratch the back of her head when someone entered the room through the window.

"Who in the hell's name is that?" Amber hissed at the shadow closest to the window.

"Peace! I come in peace!" the shadow yelled.

"Really now? You were the same person that was following me eariler," Amber said as she examined the shadow.

All the shadow was wearing was a black cloak with black pants and shirt. The hood of the cloak was on covering his face really well, but his aura seemed to have been calm with no tint of evilness in it.

"Yes I am! Jaejoong sended me to follow you right after your departure through the window! He didn't want anything happening to his daughters and teams," the shadow said calmly.

"State your name and you won't be hurt... much," Amber hissed.

"John... John Chan!" Johnsaid as hetook off his hood.

* * *

John Chan 

Age: 19

Hair: Dark Forest Green

Eyes: Crystalized Green

* * *

"So you were the one chasing me last night," Amber stated. 

"No I left right after you had your walk home," John said glaring at Amber

"Then who was it chasing me?" Amber asked narrowing her eyes a John.

"That may have been that girl you met at the park. When you left she went back to where you were and muttering colorful words," John said.

"No figure. She wouldn't even cuss. Nor would Voltaire support her team. Must be them again," Amber said now looking up to the celeing.

"Well you training is finish. Get to bed and you **will** be training with your team members tomorrow. No questioning," John said as he put the hood back on and jumped out the window.

"What's with people using the window as a door now?" Amber asked outloud before going back to her room.

* * *

akkiangel: hmmm no humor... oh well there will be some humor in the next chapter! well hope you liked this chapter and please review! also if you can please vote whichperson should be with who! i'd appreciate that!

Amber: but really y is everyone using the window as a door now!

akkiangel: because they are!


	10. Dares and Stupidity

akkiangel: okay i'm bored... i'm at school doing this xD boy will my teacher try to kill me for this! but then again i'm the only one in the first fucking period that actually could type faster than 70 wpm!

Amber: Oh wow colorful words right there.

akkiangel: no it's not really colorful as your's or Tyson's later

Tyson: are you planning to torture me!

akkiangel: maybe... or maybe not...

Tyson: SAVE ME!

akkiangel: you won't die you are needed in the story piggy so shut up and do what i need you to do

Tyson: -whimpers- akkiangel doesn't own beyblade or else we'd all die!

* * *

Sai's POV 

I woke up and once again only an hour has past since I woke up.

"Stupid bastard annoying jackass," I mutter under my breath.

It was only 4 AM in the stupid morning so I decided to get up. I walked down the stairs to see Amber has once again fallen asleep on the railings up above the hall ways. Amber started to mutter something about Kai then said my name after 4 words. She was planning something in her dreams and everytime she does she remembers them.

"Better not remember your plan Nguyen," I muttered darkly.

Amber then slid off the railing and landed on her feet in front of me staring at me like I was a ghost. It has only been the second time in her lifetime she heard me call her Nguyen of all the things I could have said.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Sai?" Amber muttered instantly.

"I'm Sai Wong. The real Sai went to hell," I muttered and left.

I could hear Amber coughing a bit, butthen she always does that. She is the one that is always sick and losing blood for her own dam entertainment. All she does is treat herself like dirt and treat others likethey are royals even if they are off from the streets! She would always be in pain no matter what she does mental or physical. She thinks life is nothing but filled with revenge. Stupid girl why did I became her friend anyways? Then I stopped walking remembering why I became her friend. I was her friend because she was the one that was isolated from everyone else at school. She was always sitting in her own corner and only left it to talk to the teacher or go and eat. When we would have to go outside she would go out, but then she would slip back into the shadows away from sunlight. She acts like sunlight is poison to her skin. I smirked.

_'Mistress is there a reason why you have finally decided to smirk once again?' _Cyclone asked.

_'Just stupid memories Cyclone, and who said I was smirking?' _I snapped instantly.

I stopped being so innocent and happy when Boris killed my parents. He killed my parents just to get to me and Amber's parents left her to die and rot. I was suppose to be a little part of their stupid army just because I was Amber's friend. Just because I could get her to do things that no one else can. Even if they beat her and nearly killed her she is too stubborn to do the things they want her to do and only I could. I mentally laughed.

_'Voltaire you stupid cold-hearted fiend! You didn't need to make me become a emtionless hearted bitch! You could have made Amber that, but she out smarted you as usual and you tried to beat her into a plup! Too bad, because I will be here to keep her up and running. Just so she can annoy shit out of you for my entertainment,' _I thought.

_'Mistress... Amber could tell what you are thinking don't you remember?' _Cyclone asked.

"Of course I do, but I wouldn't care... I wouldn't care," I said outloud as I walked by Hiwitari.

My hatred for Hiwitari runs deep... really deep you can't possibly imagine. It's because he is Voltaire's grandson... and I was suppose to be the one that supports him... also because Hiwitari is the grandson of my parent's muderer. Nothing else could go wrong in my life since it was already screwed, but not as screwed as Amber's.

Normal POV

Amber followed Sai around the mansion due to her boredomness and didn't want to wake anyone up until her stupidity took over which was only 2 seconds away. Amber instantly walked into a random room and sat on a random person's bed.

"Wakey wakey! Today no training, because we are gonna have fun today!" Amber yelled shaking a boy with orange hair which happened to be Brooklyn.

"Amber go bug someone else," Brooklyn muttered as he continued sleeping.

"Oh wow look at what I have! And I ain't gonna give em back," Amber said showing Brooklyn that she has all of the BEGA 5's beyblades.

"Give Zeus back!" Brooklyn yelled instantly as he tried to grab the beyblade, except Amber was already out the door and into someone else's room.

There you could hear sceaming then right after you could see Amber running out of the room with a humongous smirk on her face. After hearing about everyone screaming Amber was found on the roof holding a big bag in front of her.

"All of you no training or else no training... AT ALL! BWA HAHAHAHAHAA," Amber yelled.

Everyone fell down anime style. Kai came and saw Amber standing on the roof laughing like a mad scientist.

"What did she do now?" Kai asked.

"She stole everyone's beyblades! Now we can't train!" Tyson yelled, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"There will be no rules! And you are running around my turf right now so my rules apply to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA," Amber yelled and then a rock hit her on the head, "Ow who killed my moment?"

"That would be me," Sai said throwing a rock up and down in place, "Now shut up and get your ass down."

"Fine grumpy pants," Amber muttered and recieved another rock hitting her head.

"I heard that," Sai said and left.

"Out of all the people who has great hearings why did it have to be her!" Amber whinned.

"Because that's how it is!" Sai yelled.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Kai would you take any dare?" Amber asked Kai instantly.

"Yes," Kai said.

"Sai come here and dare Kai to do something!" Amber yelled with a humongous grin.

"Kai I dare you to go and dye your hair pink, and drive around town in a pink mursaties!" Sai said instantly.

Everyone fell down laughing. Amber was clutching her stomach and was using Kai as a leaning post. Brooklyn was leaning on the wall using his back while Ming-Ming was holding onto Brooklyn's arm. Max and Tyson fell down on the ground laughing, but Ray just stood up laughing and holding his stomach. (You get the point don't cha? Everyone is either on the ground, using the wall, using someone, or just laughing while standing) Sai gave Kai pink hair dye and ran over to a garage that had the sign WARNING! HOT PINK CAR MAY BLIND YOU! Sai smirk as she opened the garage. Once they all saw the car the members of Darkness hit their heads on the wall and was yelling.

"AHHHHH TOOOO BRIGHT TOOOOO BRIGHT!" Amber yelled while Racheal was busy trying to forget the car she just saw.

"Sai you should have waited," Amy yelled while she ran to go and wash her eyes out.

"Wow they must really hate pink," Miguel said.

"We do!" The four girls yelled.

"Heh Amber! I dare you to go out with Brooklyn!" Raquel yelled.

"Fine whatever just close the garage door!" Amber yelled not even listening.

"Amber I dare you to give me all the money I owe you!" Andrew yelled.

"Hell no boy you owe me that money!" Amber yelled.

"Wow such a nice friend!" Andrew yelled and closed the garage door.

"Now you have to go out with Brooklyn," Raquel sang.

"You go out with Andrew then I'll go out with Brooklyn. Tyson I dare you to stop eating meat for two months. Max I dare you to stop eating candy for a month and Ray I dare you to leave your hair down your entire time at California," Amber said with a smirk.

"HELL NO!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Oh wow for once Amber actually knows how to make hell in other people's life," Sai said.

"Holy SHIT! Sai just said like oh I don't know 15 words!" Amber yelled then ran into the mansion yelling out for Kai.

"What do you think she is going to do?" Rei asked.

"Make Hiwitari's life hell," Amy snickered.

"What's with you people calling Kai "Hiwitari"!" Tyson yelled.

"We have our reasons," Racheal said with her voice cold as ice.

Everyone then was staring at Racheal as Tyson started to poke her head.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do with Rach?" Tyson asked.

Racheal smaked Tyson's hand away.

"I'm who I am. Racheal is still here for your information," Racheal said.

Amber then comes out with Kai, except he has pink hair and everyone fell down laughing except for Sai.

"Meet Pink Hiwitari!" Amber yelled with laughter.

"Holy shit! You people must be planning to kill Kai's dignity!" Tyson yelled.

"Holy shit Tyson! I dare you to go and cross dress!" Amber yelled then dragged Tyson into the mansion.

"I'm never going in the mansion with Amber now," Rei said.

"Yeah same here," Brooklyn said.

Everyone agreed with the two boys. Five minutes later a girl with navy blue hair came out of the mansion with Amber, but everyone knew who it was.

"Holy fucking shit I look like a fucking girl!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Rei... YOUR TURN!" Amber yelled and started to chase Rei around the place.

"Ha! Raquel you owe me 200 bucks now!" Andrew yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Always making bets!" Alex yelled as she give her brother 50 bucks.

"Why you giving your brother that much?" Raquel asked.

"We made a bet and I won," Chris said.

"So much for not making bets," Amy said with an anime sweatdrop.

"BWA HAHAHAHA! KON I GOT YOU NOW!" Amber yelled as she jump on Rei and was now dragging him into the mansion.

"SAVE ME!" Rei yelled, but no one came to his aid.

-- 5 minutes later --

Once again Amber made someone look like a girl, but then she stopped there.

"Why doesn't Max look like a girl!" Tyson yelled.

"Because his hair is to umm... spiky and too many boys here looks like him so they wouldn't care abouth him," Amber said easily, but then Tyson jumped her.

"Liar!" Tyson yelled.

"AHHHH SEXUAL HARASMENT!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah right who would even wanna kiss you?" Andrew asked.

"Who would wanna kiss you Drew?" Amber asked with a smirk.

An anime vein appearing on Andrew's head.

"FUCK STOP CALLING ME DREW!" Andrew yelled.

"I know why no girl would kiss Drew! It's because he is a girl!" Amber yelled.

"SICK MINDED BRAT GET BACK HERE!" Andrew yelled.

"For those who has or need a life... RUN!" Amber yelled and yet she was the only one that ran.

"Why did she say 'who has or need a life'?" Max asked.

"Must have been a mistake," Rei said.

"Holy shit Rei are you a girl?" Racheal asked then ran calling Tyson a girl.

* * *

akkiangel: stupid? tell me about it! okay tell me if you like or dislike this chapter! sorry took so long! oy I have a headache... please review and those who has a suggestions you are welcome to tell me about it and i'll think about them! so for now so long! 


	11. Amber's Pranks

akkiangel: Hellyo everyone! Okay I was bored and wanted to do that so sorry! Last chapter did suck like hell and I'm really really sorry about it! If you liked it good then i'd be happy! but I was typing that chapter at a late time so sorry!

Amber: could I sue you then?

akkiangel: hell no back off!

Sai: ... Stop acting like kids

akkiangel: time for you to go and do the introductions or well disclaimer!

Sai: ... akkiangel doens't own me or beyblade. Otherwise she owns everyone else.

* * *

Only one more week left until the tournament. Everyone was actually outside practicing, but then Amber ran off somewhere. 

"Sai do you know where Amber is? I want to check up on her beyblading skills," Amy said.

"Mansion," was all Sai said before resuming her training.

Amber was busy humming to herself as she started to stuff something in the air vents. After she finished her stuffing she ran over to the doors and slip a green chip between it and was overwriting the chip before super gluing it to the door. Amber then ran into her room and grabbed 8 bottle of food coloring.

_'Let's see... Bladebreakers hope you like pink hair! Neoborg... hmm hope you just love that green color! White Tigers X you will finally be as white as your name! PPA All Starz hope you love to go and look as blue like you have the flu! Now as for BEGA well hope you love to be green too! F-Dynasty... hope you like to have your hair the color of shit! Barthez Battalion hope you love to look like old people! Now for our so called visitors gotta love that vomit color now... Team Darkness be ready to have some pinkness,' _Amber thought, but shruddered at the thought of seeing them with pink hair.

Amber ran into the rooms as she started to put the food coloring in the shampoos and conditioner. Right when she was done she ran down to the basement to discard the empty bottle of food coloring then ran outside to go back training. Right when everyone was done training they all walked into the living room. Rachael ran to turn on the air conditioner, but the moment she did white feathers with white power came flying out of the air vents decorating everything. Everyone was screaming from the sudden event.

"Who the hell did this!" Crusher yelled.

"Don't know and don't care!" Amy yelled as they all ran out of the living room down the hall.

Little did they know the normal prankster was also prepared by decorating the floor with milk and butter. Tyson was the first one to slip and was sliding down hitting everyone. As they got closer to the stairs Rei tried to grab part of the staircase, except it had oil all over it and he ended up slipping down the stairs with everyone else. When they landed on the bottom of the staircase everyone was ontop of one another all twisted up. Just then the roof above them opened and pancake batter was splashed all over them. The next thing that fell was the same white feather making them all look like chickens.

"AMBER WE ARE SO GOING TO KILL YOU," Raquel, Alex, Andrew, Amy, and Rachael yelled at the same time.

Outside Amber was sitting on the roof laughing her head off. She took a picture of them, but then her friends knew it was her doing it.

"God their face was priceless!" Amber yelled as she got down from the roof and back into the mansion wiping a tear away.

"Amber we are going to take a shower first!" everyone yelled at Amber and took all the restrooms.

"Fine suit yourself. I'll go upstairs to the spare ones," Amber said and left.

When they were all finished showering everyone's hair with the exception of Amber's hair was dyed with food coloring.

"Hahahahahaha I can't wait! Those look like they won't wash off until two weeks!" Amber yelled and ran.

Everyone was chasing Amber throughout the entire day. At the end of the day everyone gave in, but then Amber pulled another prank on everyone getting them all wet.

* * *

akkiangel: that was really uncalled for...

Amber: but it is still funny!

Sai: Amber I am going to kill you.

Amber: AHHHH SAVE ME! -runs-

akkiangel: looks like you are SOL girl. Hope you like the chapter! Review please! AMBER RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!


	12. Aliens Kidnapped Sai?

akkiangel:okay i am really really fucking bored! thanks to all those who reviewed!

Amber: one of them called me annoying! T.T

akkiangel: well the person I based you on is annoying

Amber: WHAAAAA THAT'S MEAN!

akkiangel: so who's turn to disclaim?

Raquel: why me?

akkiangel: because it is you now DISCLAIM!

Raquel: you are sooooo pushy! akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Sai!

* * *

"Yay the tournament is here!" Amber yelled as she ran into the building. 

"Stop acting so childish," Sai said as she grab a clipboard to check who they will be facing.

"Yeah and we are so going to be killing you for what you did to our hair!" Rachael yelled.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOUR NAME COULD BE THE PINK BLADERS NOW!" Kayla yelled.

"Oh shut up," Amy said sending Kayla a glare.

Amber's little prank made everyone with new color hair unincluding Sai. Sai had already been through all of Amber's pranks so she knew how to prevent herself from getting pranked.

"Yeah only half of the team has pink hair!" Amber said now with a cold voice, "Did you bring your little Otter to play?"

"Actually no. I have a new team now," Kayla said with a smirk.

"Oh really? I don't see them! Did they ditch you?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"No they didn't. I am the one that always ditch the team just like what I did was you," Kayla sneered.

"And would I care? Nooooo! I really wouldn't care, but I do have a reason to hate you," Amber said.

"Hmmm is it because I killed your friend?" Kayla questioned, or more like stated.

"No shit you bitch. You did kill Brian when he did nothing to you," Amber hissed as she cluth her fist.

"Hn that boy was weak anyways. He betrayed Voltaire just like what you did. Except he only did it to let you go since he loved you," Kayla said.

"... That doesn't mean you had to kill him," Amber said as her nails started to make her hand bleed.

"Love is a sign of weekness. You know the rules. Show emotion then you will have to face the death penalty," Kayla stated.

"A new rule he made isn't it?" Amber asked.

"Of course," Kayla sneered, "What else did you expect? Even his top solider gets killed because of his previous solider. He can't have two top elite soliders going against him... well five," Kayla said giving everyone elsea glare.

"Well congrats you only made four of us... but then now there is actuallymore of us agaisnt you," Amy smirk.

"Well we will kill them in this tournament!" Kayla yelled.

"We won't let you so get lost bitch," Rachael said.

Kayla turned away with a smirk on her face as she got in the elevator.

"Oy remind me not to go in that elevator now that it has been contaminated by her," Amber said pointing to the elevator Kayla went into.

"Yesh stop with the jokes," Amy said now bonking Amber on the head.

"You girls are always having fun aren't you?" Jaejoong said appearing in front of them causing everyone to jump.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA JAEJOONG I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Amber yelled as she jumped ontop of him and started to hit him on the head.

"Amber stop that now," Sai said and Amber jumped off of him.

"Amber ever heard of respect you elders?" Amy hissed.

"Heard of it, but don't play by it," Amber said crossing her arms.

"Baka," Amy said.

"Okay so I presume Amber already found out who the team beeing supported by Voltaire is now... or well everyone?" Jaejoong asked.

"Yes," Everyone said.

"Good. I made you a new teamname by the way. You are nowoffically theDeath Angels and I have another team replacingDarkness," Jaejoongsaid as he motioned over to a group of people to come.

"HOLY SHIT! No wonder you guys stayed over for so long!" Amber yelled as she jumped Alex, Chris, Raquel, and Andrew.

"Hey hey no need to start trying to kill us!" Andrew said as he tried to get out of Amber's death grip.

"Yeah besides Tala will kill you," Alex said.

"HA so you and Tala did get together!" Amber yelled.

"Yesthey did,"Raquel said.

"Oh wow he met Chris's approvale?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Chris said.

"Holy shit that's remarkable!" Amber yelled, "So what's you blades?"

"I've upgraded them myself," Jaejoong said.

"HOLY SHIT! What has the world come to!" Amber yelled, but Sai threw something at Amber's head. "Ow shit that hurt! What did you throw at me!" Amber yelled and found that Sai threw a metal stick that was only 3 inches long. "SHIT SAI! Where the hell do you get the stick!" Amber yelled.

Sai shurgged and everyone let out a laugh.

"We will show it to you during the tournament when we blade," Andrew said.

"Okay Drew boy. 100 bucks you nearly lose," Amber smirked.

"Bring it girl, because I know I won't even be close to losing," Andrew said with a smirk as he offered Amber a handshake.

"We will see Drew boy," Amber said and as they started to shake hands.

"Again with betting?" Raquel asked.

"Oh boy," Amy said shaking her head.

"Yeah well we never did stopped now did we?" Amber asked.

"Hey now that I think of it Sai you are wayyyyy to quiet," Rachael said as she turned to her left to see nothing, "HOLY SHIT! SAI'S MISSING!"

"AHHHH SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS! AHHHH WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" Amber yelled when another metal stick hit Amber's head, "Oh wait she's here somewhere."

Everyone has an anime sweatdrop.

"I feel sorry for you. You have a wacko leader," Andrew said.

"I heard that," Amber yelled throwing the metal stick at Andrew.

"YEOW! You weren't suppose to!" Andrew yelled.

"Neko hearing helps," Amber said with a smirk and ran down a dark corrider.

"What's with her going down dark gloomy corridors?" Raquel asked.

"I actually never did find that out," Jaejoong said.

"Dark things seems more appealing to her than bright things," Sai said appearing out of nowhere causing everyone to jump.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Sai," Sai said like it was really obvious.

"I'm serious who are you? You can't be Sai," Alex said as she started to go off streching Sai's face.

"Stop that!" Sai yelled as she slapped Alex's hands off her face.

"OH MY GOD SAI THERE YOU ARE!" Amber yelled jumping on Sai.

"You trying to blow my ears off?" Sai asked with laughter.

Everyone was staring at her like she was an alien. Sai then looked at everyone, but without the emotionless mask now.

"What? Is there now a rule that says I can't be happy?" Sai asked.

"In your world there is," Amber said, but then Sai hitted Amber with a metal spactual now.

"YEOWCH! Stop with the metal objects!" Amber yelled.

"In my world you have to hit someone with a metal object everytime they do or say something stupid," Sai said with a smirk.

"Oh so what world are you from? You can't be from Mars or Venus," Amber said.

"Oh oh oh I know! Sai is from world SAI!" Rachael yelled getting hit by a metal stick.

"Now you just said something else stupid," Sai said with a smile.

"You guys Kai is actually being happy!" Tyson yelled.

"So is Sai," Amy said.

"Could they have gotten together?" Tyson asked recieving a metal pan on his head.

"Now you may shut up. I'm going to be out now," Sai said and left.

"HOLY SHIT THEY ARE TOGETHER!" Amber yelled.

* * *

akkiangel: where the hell do you get the idea she got kidnapped by aliens? 

Amber: I just did... where was Sai?

akkiangel: You will find out in the next chapter. Should Amber go with Brooklyn? I was thinking of it.

Amber: Should Rachael go with Ray? And should Amy be with Max?

akkiangel: well you guys could decide on those parings. If not then I'll just make it HilaryXTyson and someone with Max and Rei.

Rei: You are going to leave us out!

Max: Yeah why!

akkiangel: dunno...I could do something else... well okay do the voting please and review! for now see ya!


	13. Ice Cream

akkiangel: hi everyone! i was bored okay so don't kill me!

Amber: Hmmm maybe we should... everyone do a vote should we kill her? NO DON'T DO IT I WAS JUST JOKING!

akkiangel: Hmmmm maybe we should pair you up with Brooklyn!

Amber: I'm going to die!

Rachael: I'll go with Rei unless anyone has any rejections!

Amy: Yeah I'll go with Max -shudders- sorry people, but I don't wanna go with Kenny... Maybe I would go with Miguel...

akkiangel: Okay people please help us out with that one -points over to Amy-

Amy: HEY!

akkiangel: okay we will have team Death Angels Disclaiming today! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Everyone in Death Angel: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Sai!

Sai: I was went to say "Or me"

akkiangel: yeah yeah we got it!

* * *

The tournament has started and it was a real breeze for everyone, except Andrew.

"Andrew you got too cocky against that kid," Raquel sighed.

"Fifty push ups then twenty laps around this entire park," Chris barked.

Everyone was at the park after the first round of the tournament. Andrew nearly lost his match due to his cockness, because of his first impression on a 10 years old.

"How was I suppose to know that brat rigged the dish!" Andrew whinned as he started his push up.

"Because he works for Boris... In fact everyone that we don't know does," Amy stated.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled except for the Americans excluding Max.

"Yep. They are all from Russia from fake addresses that Boris uses. He is planning on something really bad so becarful espeically when it comes to the third round. That round will determine which teams will actually have a chance against the other teams," Amy said.

"I thought it was a Californian tournament!" Tyson yelled.

"It is Granger, but there are other cities in California as well. This is only Orange County if you don't remember," Amy reminded him.

"Yep then that's when everyone beyblades against each other the 4 vs 4 battle," Amber said.

"But we only have two people on the team including me," Julia said.

"Don't worry about that. You are in Block B if you don't remember. On the third round it will determine who will face against the other Californian teams and who will be in your team. They made sure that you won't be facing your teammate that was originally on your team. That's why they required the single appliacation and the group application. Death Angels are in Block C. Bladebreakers are in Block A. White Tigers X are in Block D, Barthez Battlion are in Block E, Neoborg are in Block F, All Starz are in Block G, and lastly BEGA are in Block H. In Block I no one we know is there," Amy listed.

"Hacking?" Rachael asked.

"Of course. The California Tournaments data wouldn't be shown without hacking into their database," Amy said.

"Wow even I couldn't do that!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Of course you can't! It took me five whole freaking minutes of my life to get on! Usually it would only take me thirty seconds, but there was more information I had to look for," Amy said.

"Stop with the prasing already! We have two pair of lovebirds here," Amber said looking over to Sai and Kai.

Sai and Kai was busy staring at each other until they felt everyone was staring at them.

"What!" the two asked with a little blush on.

"Heh Sai and Kai are together," Amber sang.

"We are not!" Sai yelled with the blush turning to a deeper red.

"Yeah rightttt then explain the blush and the dreamy looks," Amber pointed out.

"Nguyen shut up. I know who you like too," Sai said with an evil smile.

"What she likes someone?" Brooklyn yelled catching everyone's attention.

Kai grinned.

"Yeah and I know who you like as well Kingston," Kai said.

"What did I do?" Brooklyn asked.

"Bugged them," Amber answered, "Chris someone is doing something!"

Chris turned around to see where Amber was pointing to which was actually a tree. Chris gave a low growl as he went around the tree at a distance to see Tala and Alex kissing.

"Speechless my friend? ALEX CHRIS IS WATCHING!" Amber yelled getting the couple apart.

"Chris!" Alex whinned while Tala was blushing a deep red.

"Wow she knows how to get distracted," Rachael said.

"You could say that again," Raquel said.

Rachael repeated what she said.

"I didn't mean it!" Raquel yelled.

"But you said thatI --"

"Shut up!" Raquel yelled cutting Rachael off.

"Fine," Rachael said crossing her arms and sticking her tounge out in a childish way.

"A body of a hot 16 years old, but has a mind of a 6 years old," Rei said to himself.

"What was that Rei boy?" Amber asked with an evil grin.

"What now?" Rachael asked.

"Oh nothing," Amber said sending Rei a cheap smile, "I want ice cream! Rei let's go get ice cream!" Before Rei could say anything Amber was already taking Rei across the street.

"What was that about?" Amy asked with a puzzled look.

Rachael looked away towards the lake with a smile on her face.

_'I heard you Rei... but do you like me?' _Rachael asked.

Over with Amber

"Yes," Rei said looking down the ground.

"Then admit it! Go tell her! She likes you too," Amber said with an evil smile.

"How do you know!" Rei asked when Amber whipped out a black book.

"I got her to tell me her feelings about everyone and I manage to swipe her book," Amber said with a smile.

"Wouldn't you usually have any objections?" Rei asked.

"I would if you don't treat her well and hurt her," Amber said, "Now let's get them the ice bream!"

"Uhhh you mean ice cream. Not bream," Rei said.

"Yes! That is what I said!" Amber yelled as she ran off to but two quarts of strawberry ice cream... not bream.

When the two got back to the group with the quartz of strawberry ice cream Amber ran to her bag and pulled out bowls in a bag with plastic spoons. After everyone got their share of the ice cream they were al enjoying themselves, but Rei and Rachael was missing from the group including Sai and Kai, and Tala and Alex.

"Ah the three couples are off," Amber sighed as she rested her head on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Why are you doing that?" Miguel asked Amber.

"My neck wants to break my head off from my body! I need to rest my head and I don't wanna move," Amber said.

Miguel laughed.

"You look like a 16 years old, but you still act like a kid," Miguel said.

"Because I do!" Amber yelled now jumping up and down before she ran off.

Brooklyn laughed.

"She's cute like that," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, but then I like Amy more. She's atleast acts like a 12 years old than a 5 or 9 years old," Miguel said.

"I GOT THAT!" Amber yelled now hanging upside down from the tree above Brooklyn, but then she slipped.

"WHAAAA!" Amber yelled.

There was crashing sound that everyone apparently heard and ran over to where Miguel, Brooklyn, and Amber was. When they did they saw Amber was ontop of Brooklyn in a really really ackward way for the two, otherwise it was be a rather cute way. Sai instantly pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two before sending it off. Just then in everyone else's cellphone they could hear they got a picture sended to them. Everyone pulled opened their phone to see the very picture in front of them.

"Ha now that is done you lovebirds we should get going before it starts raining," Sai smirk.

"Yeah and you are such a great friend," Amber sarcasitclly said.

"Of course I am," Sai said with a smile as she started to leave the park with Kai by her side.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you," Kai whispered into Sai's ear.

"I didn't think that was one of the reasons, but okay," Sai said turning her head at Kai.

-- Flashback --

While everyone else was talking to Jaejoong Sai wandered off. Sai was busy going through her memories to herself. She was walking with her eyes closed, but she knew excatly where she was going. Then when Sai opened her eyes she saw Kai standing only about 5 feets away from her.

"... Hiwitari..." Sai said.

"... Wong... You were from the alley weren't you?" Kai asked.

"Do I need to tell you that?" Sai asked.

Kai smirked.

"No wonder I knew you from somewhere," Kai said.

"Yes well it was only because of Amber. She was the one that your sickenly minded grandfather wanted, but they took me along as well," Sai hissed.

"Sai something happened," Kai said.

"Nothing happened since you left," Sai hissed again.

"Well while staying at your place I noticed something," Kai said.

Sai's anger started to go down as she started to stare at the ground.

"I've noticed something as well... I thought if I hated you a lot then I wouldn't even like you at all, but then it didn't happened," Sai muttered.

"I started to like you at first, but now I love you... Sai, but I was afriad..." Kai letted his sentence trailed off.

"You were afraid that I hated you so much I would reject you in a nasty way, but then I remembered it wasn't your fault Voltaire took me away from my family. It was actually just his doing. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it through the alley. I would just be another one of his toy soliders that would get thrown away after he suceeded in his plans," Sai said then looked at Kai, "Kai... I also love you. All my hate turned into love."

Kai was speechless.

Sai smirked.

"Cat got your toung Hiwitari?" Sai asked with a smirk, but then Kai grabbed her wrist then pulled her into a kiss.

"Not even close Wong," Kai said when they finally broke their kiss.

"Hiwitari you are very sneaky," Sai said with a smile then kissed him again.

-- End of Flashback --

"Hey in public we are just close friends... at the beydish we are enemies... and in private we are together," Sai said with a smirk knowing who's repeutation is at stake.

"I agree," Kai said as he gave Sai a quick peck on the cheek.

Sai smirked.

"AHHHHHH ALIENS ARE HERE!" Amber yelled pointing to a lampost.

"Amber that is just a lampost," Brooklyn said.

"Rei and Rachael are together, Kai and Sai are together, and Alex and Tala are together," Amber listed out loud.

"What? Sai and Kai?" Brooklyn asked.

* * *

akkiangel: technically i'm gonna get in trouble if my dad finds out... 

Amber: But you do it anyways!

akkiangel: excatily! okay i can't spell!

Amber: Stop lying...

akkiangel: whatever! people please review!


	14. The Plans for the Party

akkiangel: Thanks for reviewing people! I got the parings set up now! Brooklyn X Amber, Kai X Sai, Rei X Amy, and Max X Rachael. Normal parings are Tyson X Hilary.

Amber: Uhhh… you okay akkiangel?

akkiangel: Of course I am!

Amber: Okay… so who's disclaiming?

akkiangel: according to this it is White Tiger X's turn!

White Tiger X: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Sai!

* * *

Amber has once again pulled a prank on everyone getting them to chase her around the hotel. Except Amber was busy sitting at a café laughing her head off while checking up on the BioAlley's computer data… or more like hacking. 

"Hmm this is easier than usual," Amber said to herself with fits of laugher.

Just then Rachael ran by her not noticing her. Amber was currently wearing a dark blue hat using the opening in the back to pull her hair in a pony tail. She had some of her bangs in front and was just wearing her black sweater on top of her blue shirt and normal blue pants.

"Rachael you poor, poor soul," Amber said shaking her head.

"I knew you would be here," Sai said taking a seat next to Amber.

Amber jumped.

"Sai, are you trying to kill me?" Amber hissed.

"Maybe," Sai shrugged.

"Sourpuss," Amber said as she turn her attention back to the laptop.

"Hacking into BioAlley's data information?" Sai asked as she drank her Mocha drink (**A/N: I really did forget what they were called**).

"Yep," Amber replied.

"There you are," Brooklyn said behind Amber.

Amber jumped.

"PEOPLE STOP DOING THAT!" Amber yelled.

"Well who told you not to pay attention?" Kai asked.

"I'm dead," Amber said instantly.

"You don't even know the half of it," Max said.

"Oh god… who are you? Want candy?" Amber asked waving a large lollypop in front of Max's face.

Amy took it out of Amber's hand before anything else could happen.

"Yesh I was only asking... bye-bye!" Amber yelled as she threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"Out of -cough- all the things -cough- she has to have -cough- why does she -cough- carry a smoke bomb with her!" Amy yelled.

"AHHHHH LET GO LET GO!" Amber yelled.

"No stay put!" Brooklyn yelled.

"AHHHHHH SOMEONE GRABBED MY LEGS!" Rachael yelled.

"Sorry I think that is me!" Rey yelled.

"Who is this!" Max yelled as he grab onto someone.

"HEY ARMS OFF ME!" Amy yelled.

Sai was just sitting in her chair away from the smoke bomb talking to Kai like nothing happened. When the smoke cleared up pratically the three girls and three boys were in a weird position. Amber somehow got on top of Brooklyn and was sitting on his stomach while he was holding her arms. Rei was on top of Rachael and there lips were only one inch apart. Max was currently hugging Amy, except they were right in each other's faces. Once again Sai took out her cellphone and took a picture of the six people.

"Now this has to go on ebay!" Sai said with a smirk.

"Wow you know how to have mood swings," Kai said.

"LET ME GO!" Amber yelled disrupting the silence.

"Oh sorry did we left you out in something?" Rachael asked turning her head away from Rei.

"Yes you did... in fact he won't let me go!" Amber yelled.

"Well you are sitting on my stomach," Brooklyn stated, "And how much do you weigh? You are really light!"

"What me to be heavier? It can be arrange," Amber muttered.

"No thanks," Brooklyn said.

"Don't worry Brooklyn from how much she eats it will take her about 50 years just to gain ten pounds," Amy said.

Everyone stayed in their position for about five minutes until Brooklyn's grip tightened a bit getting Amber to say, "Ouch."

"Sorry was that a bit tight?" Brooklyn asked, but Amber just ignored his question.

Brooklyn then pulled Amber down so she was laying on top of him now.

"Hey your clothes are getting dirty... and it's white," Amber said as some blush appeared on her face.

"Hey you are blushing!" Sai teased.

"No I'm not!" Amber yelled as the blush turned redder, "I'm an innocent by-stander!"

"Hmmm no you aren't. Let's see there is the time you got a group of boys in trouble with the innocent act," Sai said and started to list about five more things until Amber yelled again.

"Okay okay I got the point I am not an innocent by-standard!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah besides if you were then I'd be God," Rachael said.

"Then you would make this world hell," Amy said.

"So how long will you stay in the position?" Sai asked.

"Dunno," said the three girls.

"Hey Rachael truth or dare?" Amber asked instantly with a plan forming in her head.

"Truth!" Rachael yelled instantly knowing how Amber would torture her if she said dare.

"Do you like Rei?" Amber asked with an evil smile.

"What?" Rachael asked instantly turning her head to Rei.

_'Techincally Rei is suppose to be asking, but this is sort of like him asking,' _Amber thought.

"Do you like me?" Rei asked nearly into a whisper.

Rachael blushed then nodded.

"I heard nothing!" Amber yelled.

"Y-y-yes," Rachael whispered.

"What?" Amber asked.

"YES NOW SHUT UP AMBER!" Rachael yelled.

"Okay! It was because I couldn't hear that's all," Amber said then look away.

"Sooooo Kon truth or dare?" Rachael asked.

"Truth," Rei said.

"Do you like me?" Rachael asked.

"Of course," Rei said then pulled Rachael into a kiss.

_'Driger... remind me to thank Amber later for helping me through this,' _Rei thought to Driger.

_'I will,' _Driger said then left his mind.

They parted from lack of air then Rei got off of Rachael. Rei looked over at Max and Amy then had an idea.

"Max truth or dare?" Rei asked.

"Dare!" Max said.

Rei, Amber, Sai, Kai, and Rachael grinned.

"We all dare you to kiss Amy!" they all yelled together.

Max instantly kissed Amy making her shocked.

"Amy do you like me?" Max asked.

Amy smirked.

"You didn't even asked truth or dare yet," Amy said.

"Well if you choose truth then I'd ask the same question. If you choose dare then I'd dare you to tell me if you like me or not," Max said.

"Oh my god he made sense!" Amber yelled recieving the metal stick on her head again.

"Shut up," Rachael hissed.

"What you threw that not Sai!" Amber asked.

"Yeah stole it from Sai," Rachael said.

"Okay. I actually like you a whole lot Tate," Amy said then kissed Max back.

"Yay I got it all on tape!" Amber yelled showing everyone a camcorder.

"How the hell did you hide that?" Rachael asked with her eyes widen.

"I just did, Brooklyn could you please let me go now?" Amber asked in a really really adorable voice Brooklyn just had to let her go.

Brooklyn gave out a sigh and let go of Amber's arm.

"Thanks!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah no problem," Brooklyn said then Amber ran off with Sai following her.

When everyone looked over at Brooklyn they saw he looked sort of sad.

"Poor guy," Rachael said.

"Yeah he likes the childish girl that wouldn't even notice that he likes her! I mean come on he held her so close to him for such a long time!" Amy yelled as she slid her hand into Max's hand.

"Trying to suck his brain out now are you Hamisaki?" Rachael asked with a grin.

"No I'm not!" Amy yelled.

"Yesh you look like a 15 years old, but you act like a 18 years old," Rachael whinned.

"Well you are a 16 years old, but you act like a 13 years old!" Amy yelled.

"That's why one reason why I like her," Rei said as he wrap his arms around Rachael.

"Well we all have our reason's why we love someone else," Amy said.

"Well yeah, but how will we get Amber and Brooklyn together? I mean if it wasn't for her we wouldn't even be together!" Rachael said instantly.

"Anyone knows her favorite game?" Max asked.

"How will playing games help?" Amy asked as she blinked.

"Well her playing truth or dare helped," Rei stated.

"Okay I got it! She likes to play twister and Truth or Dare the most! Also Spin the Bottle Dare, except that one is too risky to do," Rachael yelled.

"Right so this is what we will do..." Sai said appearing out of nowhere with Kai behind her.

--Over with Amber --

"Hilary if you like Tyson then get with him!" Amber yelled.

"But I don't know how too..." Hilary whimpered.

"Yesh okay okay! Here's what! You go get the others and tell them that we will have a little party. Just go and get the Bladebreakers and Darkness. I'll take care of Death Angels," Amber said.

"But why does Darkness have to come?" Hilary asked.

"Because they do! Now go!" Amber yelled.

Hilary nodded and left the room to go and tell the people what will be happening while Amber was just looking at old pictures. There were pictures of her, Sai, Rachael, and Amy mostly. The most recent ones were the ones with everyone together smiling or doing something funny. Max was smiling while doing the victory sign, Rei was giving Tyson bunny ears and smiling, Tyson had a big grin with his hands on his hips, Kai and Sai were standing next to each other smiling, Rachael was bunny earing Amy and smiling, Amy did the same to Rachael, Amber was standing next to Brooklyn smiling while Brooklyn's hands was on her head. They were all smiling at the park. Amber went through some more pictures that made her smile, but when she got to the end of the book there was on picture flipped over so it only showed the back. On the back the words _The Old Gang_ was written on it. Amber let out a sigh as she moved her hand to flip the picture over. When she did it showed 16 people. 15 of them were at the age of 10, but only one of them was 11.

_'It's been a while since I looked at this picture,' _Amber thought.

The picture showed her, Sai, Amy, Rachael, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spence, Ian, Chris, Alex, Kayla, and fourother boys.

_'Oh that's right... That is Joey, Roy, Raymond, and... Brian" _Amber thought as a tear slid from the corner of her face. _'Why am I crying for? He got killed 3 years ago! I promise I wouldn't cry... I wouldn't cry!' _Amber yelled in her head.

_'Mistress calm down,' _Velix said instantly.

_'Come out if you want to,' _Amber thought and both bitbeast came out.

"Mistress there is no need for tears. Or else I might as well take a picture of you crying so then I could show it to the world," Velix teased.

"Velix that wouldn't help," Kasai snapped.

"I was trying to help," Velix said.

"Why do I bother?" Kasai asked.

"Because you do," Velix said.

"You two fight a lot," Amber said as she wipe the tear away.

"Mistress Kasai is trying to burn me," Velix whinned.

"I'm not so stop it!" Kasai yelled now having fire surround him.

"AHHHH SEE WHAT I MEAN!" Velix yelled like it was the end of the world.

Due to Velix's weird act Amber let out a little laugh.

"You guys calm down first," Amber giggled.

"Fine," Kasai said, "Atleast you stopped crying."

"Yeah besides we don't want to see you crying! If you are happy then we'd be happy!" Velix exclaimed as Kasai went over to Amber and sit down next to her.

"I know you want to ask us something, so go ahead," Kasai said to Amber.

Amber looked at him for a minute then smiled.

"Will you come to the party with us?" Amber asked sending the two a sheepish smile.

Velix and Kasai stared at Amber for a minute before answering.

* * *

akkiangel: what do you people think they answered?

Amber: I can't wait for the party!

akkiangel: yeah the next chapter is called PARTY! and i really really can't wait! okay hope you review and you enjoyed this chapter I'm OFF!


	15. PARTY And About Time!

akkiangel: okayyyy it's party time! hehehehe!

Amber: people i'm scared! she's scary!

akkiangel: yeah right... okay whose disclaiming?

Everyone: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade! Or Sai!

* * *

It was the night of the party and they started a little game while they were waiting for the others. At first they went off playing freeze tag in the dark, but then they shut all the windows and door first so no one could fall out. Then right after there was a little debating on who should be it, but then Amber decided she would be it and the games started when the lights were out. 

"People where are you!" Amber yelled as she tripped over something and was about to hit the door when someone opened it.

So now instead of Amber hitting the door she ended up hitting whoever opened the door which was actually Velix.

"Hey hey kid I know you are happy to see me, but not this happy!" Velix joked.

"Actually no someone tripped me," Amber said while rubbing her head.

"Hey whose that?" Rei asked.

"Hey you guys meet Matt and Tai!" Amber said making up their names.

Practically only Sai knew who the two were, but played along with Amber's trick.

"Hey you two it's been a while," Sai smirked.

"HOLY SHIT! That can't be Sai!" Velix yelled.

"Shut up Matt," Kasai said and looked over to Sai, "Been a while, but you've grown in more than one way."

"Yeah she has a boyfriend now!" Amber yelled instantly.

"Do I need to know that?" Kasai asked.

"Well you no, but me YES!" Velix yelled.

"Wow Amber is Matt your brother or something, because you two act alike," Tyson said.

"No, he just taught her that too much," Kasai said giving Velix a glare.

"Okay intros please," Velix said.

"Yeah I'm Amy, she's Rachael, that's Hilary, and this is Max, Rei, Kai, and Tyson. We are waiting for the others to come," Amy said when the others just came in.

"Wow whose the two guys?" Raquel asked.

"He's Matt and he's Tai," Amber said.

"Well I'm Raquel, he's Andrew, that's Christopher, but call him Chris, and that's Alexandra, but you could call her Alex," Raquel said simply, but then Brooklyn and Tala came in.

"Brooklyn and Tala?" Kasai asked.

"Yay atleast someone actually listens," Amber yelled, "You guys this is Matt and Tai! Now that we are all here let's have fun!"

At first the party began with playing twisters, but then for some reason everyone else lost except for Amber and Brooklyn who instead got twisted together. Amber was underneath Brooklyn at the time he slipped and the two fell.

"AHHHH OFF OFF OFF!" Amber yelled, but then Velix's eyes sparkled.

"DOG PILE!" Velix yelled and he jumped on top of Brooklyn.

Amy and Rachael had big grins on their face as the joined Velix followed by everyone else.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GONNA DIE! OFF OFF OFF!" Amber yelled waving her arms everywhere.

Everyone slowly got off enjoying the torturment they were giving Amber, but then when Brooklyn got off she was back up and running.

"It's a bit remarkable how small she is and yet she's still living," Velix said.

"I agree," Kasai said.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Amber yelled grabbing out a bottle.

Everyone sat in a circle formation that I am too lazy to write now xD. Amber started the game and it landed between Hilary and Tyson.

"Truth or Dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare!" Tyson yelled.

Sparkles appeared in Amber's eyes.

"I dare you two to kiss! Bwa hahahahaha!" Amber yelled crazily as she grab out her recorded.

"Oh wow who gave her the sugar?" Velix asked as Kasai rolled his eyes.

"No one," Amber answered with an annoyed tone seeing how it was taking Tyson forever to kiss Hilary.

"GOD DAM IT KILL I MEAN KISS HER ALREADY!" Amber yelled.

"Where did she get kill?" Amy asked.

"She even called ice cream "ice bream"," Rei said as he started to remember the event.

Velix saw the annoyed look in Amber's eyes and decided to do something. He got up, walked over to Tyson and Hilary, then hit Tyson on the head making him kiss Hilary.

"About time," Amber muttered.

When they stop which took like about 5 minutes Tyson and Hilary spun the bottle to land on Sai.

"Dare," Sai said instantly.

"Go act like a pink slut!" Tyson yelled instantly getting a death glare from both Kai and Sai.

Tyson was use to Kai's death glare a bit, but then Sai's death glare was worse! When he saw it he thought she was death herself and was screaming.

"AHHHHHHH LET ME WRITE MY WILL FIRST BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" Tyson screamed.

"No, Hilary give me your dare," Sai hissed.

Hilary froze for a second.

"I dare you to uhh... okay Sai go and jump off the balcony," Hilary said.

"Will do," Sai said and just jumped off.

"AHHHH I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Hilary screamed.

"She'll live," Amber said and about thirty seconds later Sai came through the door.

"Isn't this the..." Hilary asked.

"Yeah yeah tenth floor didn't die so what of it?" Sai asked and she spun the bottle which landed on Amy.

"Dare," Amy said.

"No computers for a whole week and eat this bowl of sweets," Sai said showing Amy a bowl of candy.

"Oh shit," Amy muttered as her face turned pale.

"Is there something wrong Amy?" Max asked.

"How the hell can candy be changllinging!" Tysone yelled.

"Look at the dear girl's face," Amber said as she recorded this as well.

Amy took on piece of candy and bit into it. When she was finished she took another and ate it, but then ran out of the ran and into the restroom to gag.

"Tut tut she bit into the bitter one," Amber said shaking her head, "And I thought she would atleast be able to tell the difference between bitter and sweet."

"Is that why she did wanna eat it?" Max asked.

"Because she doesn't know what's in it yes," Amber answered as Amy came back and spun the bottle to land on Amber.

"Uhhhh Truth?" Amber said.

"Who you like?" Amy asked instantly.

"Brook," Amber said easily.

Practically everyone was confused except for the usual people and Brooklyn himself. Amber instantly took the bottle and spin it making it land on Rei. Amber now had a really big smirk.

"Truth or Dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare,"Rei said.

"YES!Rei you have to act like Brooklyn's girlfriend," Amber said.

"WHAT?" Rei and Rachael yelled.

"Don't worry Rach it's not like he's gonna turn gay on you," Amber said with a larger smirk, but then a metal pole got smaked into Amber's head harder than usual.

Everyone heard a clanging sound then a thud.

"She's better still be alive," Sai hissed at the fuming Rachael before she pulled the metal pole off of Amber's head, but for some reason blood was dripping down the pole.

"Shit Rach you grabbed the wrong pole to use," Sai hissed, "Amy get me a wet towel and the first aid kit."

"What?" Rachael asked as she started to turn pale.

Everyone then looked at Amber and saw blood was seeping from her head. Kasai and Velix sent Rachael a death glare.

"You," They both said together and started to gang up on her.

"I didn't mean too!" Rachael yelled as she started to step back, but they kept on walking towards her.

Just then there was a groan heard from the bleeding person.

"Yeowch! Dam who the hell would use that type of pole with that type of power!" Amber hissed as she rub her head.

"God you are alive!" Rachael yelled as she ran over to Amber to give her a hug.

"Hey hey hey! Continue giving me that type of hugs and I'll be dead no time flat!" Amber joked.

"Amber I think you should go to bed," Brooklyn said as Sai wrap Amber's head.

"No need, but I need to go and read some documents Jaejoong gave us. I completely forgot about them until someone gave my innocent head a pounding," Amber said looking over to Rachael, "So for now continue with the game... HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S MIDNIGHT! Moring everyone!" Amber chirpped.

Amber than grabbed out a pair of glasses and tied her hair to a pony tail before turning on a little lamp and got on with her work. Everyone played for an hour then fell asleep on the ground. Amber smiled at the scene then left to get blankets for everyone.

_'A blanket for Kai and Sai, a blanket for Tala and Alex, a blanket for Amy and Max, a blanket for Rachael and Rei, a blanket for Hilary, Kasai and Velix are going to be needing a blanket weither they like it or not, Kenny needs one, Andrew will have one for himself, Raquel will have one for herself, Chris will be on his own as well, and did I forget about Hilary and Tyson? Yes I did. Dam there's only one left... okay that will go to Brooklyn and I'll just make do with whatever I can go with,'_Amber thought as she putted the blankets on the people then went back to her work.

A later it was 2 am, but Amber was still working. She was keeping herself up with music from Linkin Park and using a knife. Brooklyn woke up to see Amber still up working, because she was a bit stuck on a paper.

"Still up working?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's paperwork for a company that Jaejoong wants to hand over to me and the others at the age of 18.I'm trying to get most of it filled out so they could just sign it, but it's getting a bit irritating with all the questions you have to answer," Amber replied.

"Why do you have an apple peeler?" Brooklyn asked.

Amber rolled her eyes.

"To peel apples," Amber said as she started to peel an apple and then cut it.

"Want some?" Amber offered.

"Sure," Brooklyn took a piece, "Here let me help you out with it."

"But then you need sleep. The second part of the tournament is gonna be on today," Amber said.

"Yeah well you shouldn't talk as well. The sooner this is done the sooner we could get some sleep," Brooklyn smiled.

"Okay," Amber said giving in.

After ten minutes Amber stopped to look at Brooklyn working. Brooklyn was helping her with the papers and was filling out all the knew he could fill out. The rest he left blank and sorted them out into a pile. One pile had less papers than the other pile which seems to prove how much he doesn't know about her... or so she thought.

"Brooklyn..." Amber said catching his attention.

"Who do you like?" Amber asked a some blush started to appear across her face.

"You, and you look rather adorable with your glasses and hair tied up," Brooklyn admitted.

"I never do like to wear them and always wore contacts. I always left my hair down, because then I would make my hair look messy unless it is in a pony tail. I only did it this time so then it would be easier for me to read these papers and also I decided to wear my glasses just in case I fall asleep," Amber explained.

Brooklyn nodded then went back to his work before he stopped and looked at Amber working now. Amber did look a bit older and cuter, but then at the same time she look younger. When Amber looked at him.

"Is there someone you like to stare at Kingston?" Amber asked with a british accent now.

Brooklyn smirked.

"You," Brooklyn said and he kissed Amber. To his surprised Amber was actually kissing him back. When theys stopped kissing Brooklyn noticed Amber was now staring at him.

"So now you like to stare at something?" Brooklyn asked.

"Of course Kingston," Amber said and gave him a final kiss before going back to work.

Little did they know that all three girls had a smile on their face when they were suppose to be asleep.

* * *

akkiangel: Yay I finally got the parings done! And I was getting freakin annoyed of not doing so!

Amber: Your fault for taking so long.

akkiangel: You fault for acting so childish! Okay people hope you enjoyed this chappie and now please reivew!


	16. Threats

akkiangel: wow i found sometime to do this... 

Amber: you are sooo gonna get in trouble!

akkiangel: he isn't even bloody home!

Amber Disclaimer before I get killed!... oh wait i'm the disclaimer! akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Sai!

* * *

Today was the second round of the tournament where you would have to pair up with a partner who pasted the first round. So then the two teams were made. Tyson and Max, Rei and Kai, Sai and Amber, Amy and Rachael, (A/N: You get the point!). Practically everyone still pasted with an easy breeze, but then once again someone rigged the dish Andrew and Raquel was beyblading in making the two nearly lose. 

"Chris those people rigged the dish... again! Andrew you are just bad luck!" Raquel yelled as she ran around the park.

"Okay fine then sue me!" Andrew yelled as he started on his 200 push ups.

"Okay I'll do that and get all that money you owe me then," Amber said as she pulled out her phone and pretended to call someone.

"You are an idiot," Andrew said.

"At least I'm not like you Drew boy and always get hit with the rigged dish!" Amber said sticking her tounge out childishy.

"Hello everyone," Kayla said.

"What do you want?" Amber growled now her attitude changing, but then Brooklyn kept a firm grip on Amber's wrist.

"I would just like to warn you to back out of this tournament alive unless you want something bad happening to you," Kayla said.

"And that would be?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"This," Kayla said and pulled out a nice silver gun.

"Nice gun, but I'd love to use this one," Amber said pulling out a black gun facing it at Kayla.

"So be it," Kayla said as she shot Alex on the arm.

"ALEX," Chris yelled as he got in the way and instead got his left arm hit by the bullet.

"Tsk I wanted to shoot her neck if it wasn't for your annoying brother Alexandra, but I'll do that at the tournament," Kayla said then left.

"BITCH!" Amber yelled as she shot Kayla, except Kayla disappeared from view the moment Amber pulled the trigger.

Amber let out a dangerous low growl, but then put the gun in her pocket. She was now giving her full attention at the injuried person.

"How's Chris?" Amber asked.

"He's fine... he's faced worse than this you know," Alex tired to laugh, but instead more tears flowed down her eye.

"Hey if you start to cry Chris would be unhappy ya know? Come on let's get him to the mansion," Amber said as she helped Chris up on his feet.

"I'm not dying Alex. I'm still up and it's only a shot in the arm," Chris stated as he offer his little sister his right hand, "So come on and stop crying already."

Everyone was pratically shocked at how nice Chris was currently being.

"Hey are you sure you are alright Chris?" Amber asked.

"Yes I am now shut up," Chris growled as he helped his little sister up and they left.

"I'm sure he's not okay," Amber whispered over to Brooklyn.

"If I was dying would you still be joking?" Chris yelled.

"Hmmmmm... Maybe," Amber said then ran off as usual, because Alex was chasing her screaming.

"And I thought Chris's ex-girlfriend was bad!" Amber yelled and everyone laughed.

* * *

akkiangel: Sorry it's short people! I'll go and update really soon for this!

Amber: Yeah you better! Please review!


	17. Big Brother Play

akkiangel: sorry didn't update! my uncle took the laptop for his work so I couldn't type it up >.

Amber: You're fault.

akkiangel: SHUT UP!

Sai: While the two newbs argue... akkiangel doesn't own beyblade or me.

* * *

After their little visit from Kayla they decided to still go on with the tournament anyways. 

"God that bitch can't even aim with a stupid gun," Chris hissed as Amber put a wet towel on it.

"Hey this is gonna hurt so shut up and bit your tounge," Amber said.

Chris glared at Amber, and Brooklyn stood close by not trusting Chris with Amber... alone. To him Amber and Chris seem closer than friends, but then it took Amber almost 3 whole hours to assure him that they weren't, but then he still stayed around anyways.

"Brooklyn could you please help me with something?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," Brooklyn said walking over to the two.

"Hold this towel in place for me. I need to go and get the bandages. Rachael forgot to restock the bandages," Amber said turning her head over to Brooklyn.

"Okay," Brooklyn said. He was glad that Amber was giving him sometime to talk to Chris about his girlfriend and that she knows he what he would like and wouldn't like.

Amber left the room the moment Brooklyn took her place. She claims it would take her about 10 minutes at least to go and find the bandages.

"So how close are you and Amber?" Brooklyn asked.

"So you got with Amber," Chris growled.

"Do you like her?" Brooklyn asked.

"No I see her as a little sister.I wouldn't trust her to be safe with guys like you," Chris hissed, "Espeically if they previously worked for Boris. Such as you, Kingston, and Hiwitari."

"You then dislike Kayla as well?" Brooklyn asked.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? She tried to shoot my little sister, she tried to hurt Amber, and she was a bitch the time I knew her," Chris answered with an annoying tone, "What are we playing 25 questions?"

"Fine I'll shut up," Brooklyn said and turn his head to the door... the door Amber just left not to long ago.

Just then a couple of crashes was heard and Amber's screaming. Brooklyn looked over to Chris and both were pale. They both ran out of the room not caring about Chris's arm, but caring about Amber.

"Amber!" Both boys yelled.

There on the ground laid Amber holding the bandages unconsisense. Next to her were pieces of a vase thatwason thelittle table right next to her shattered. Water was everywhere and the dead flowers were on the ground. On Amber's arm there was a deep cut indeed. Brooklyn grabbed Amber and took her in the room. He laid her on the bed and usedthe bandages she go on her right arm cursing whoever did this.

"Dam that bastard or bitch for doing this to Amber. If I know betterit would be that bitch Kayla," Brooklyn mumbled to himself.

Brooklyn used the extra bandages on Chris's arm knowing how Amber would be if she found out it was left opened toget infected.It was late at night and Brooklyn fell asleep right next to Amber'snow current bed in the chair. He hadhis right arm across her stomach holding on to Amber and his left hand was his pillow. Chriswas using the wall and was awakefor two reasons. One of them was because Amber was still unconsisense and two was because his arm kept on hurting. Amber let out a groan beforeopening her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Amber asked rubbing her head the noticed the extra weight.

She turned her head to seewhere Brooklyn's arm was and blushed madly, except no one noticed! Amber sliped out of Brooklyn's arm and walked over to Chris. Amber looked at Chris's arm and smiled.

"Brooklyn did that?" Amber asked and Chris nodded.

"Herelet me checkit's progress," Amber said, but then Chris grabbed Amber's left armwith his right hand andpulled her to her bed.

"Sleep," Chris ordered.

"After I check your arm," Amber hissed.

"Nolater when sun is up," Chrissaid then pointed to the bed again, "Now sleep," He said in a harsh tone.

"Great tone pal," Amber said rolling her eyes and had lots of sarcasm in it.

"Yes it is now sleep," Chris said as an anime vien popped on his head.

"Hey... Kai where is Chris?" Amber asked instantly.

"What? Stop joking around," Chris said as another vein popped on his head.

"Find partypooper," Amber said crossing her arms and going back to sleep.

"What will I do with you?" Chris asked.

"Shush!" Amber hissed pointing over to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was mumbling Amber's name and then some other stuff thatAmber couldn't understand, but Chris did.

"Hey Chris you understand what he said?" Amber hissed.

"No. Now sleep," Chris said leaving the room_. 'The boy... he claims he loves her. I will need to see it myself. I guess I'll rig one of the dish,_' Chris thought as he went down to the training area.

_'Playing the big brother role again are you master?' _Chris's bitbeast said.

_'Shut it bird beak,' _Chris snapped back at his bitbeast.

_'Just asking Master. You are so cruel -pretends to cry-'_

Chris froze.

_'Okay stop that! That's just to weird coming from you,' _Chris thought instantly.

_'Fine then I'll sing the annoying song,' _The bitbeast said.

_'Don't you dare,' _Chris said, but then his bitbeast already started.

The song was working really well, because you could now see many anime veins on Chris's head while he mutters nice, colorful, russian words.

* * *

Chris: That bird bitbeast is annoying.

akkiangel: Excatily! Hehehe everyone will find out the new Darkness blader's bitbeasts in the next chapter! For now enjoy and review!


	18. Feelings At Night

akkiangel: hi ya! sorry I didn't update for a while! the laptop ran out on me! well technically my uncle took it for his work... oh wait i already said that didn't I? sorry!

Amber: I'm sad! My own owner is stupid!

akkiangel: -,- stop acting stupid!

Amy: Please you both are acting stupid!

Rachael: I love sugar give me sugar!

Amy: Fine you too Rach.

Rachael: YAY!

akkiangel and Amber: Okayyyyy she's crazy!

Amy: Yes she is. akkiangel doesn't own beyblade or Sai.

* * *

Amber didn't get any sleep the entire night, because she was asleep for half of the afternoon, and because of her position. She was blushing from seeing Brooklyn's arm on her stomach... again. Amber looked over at Brooklyn for a minute and smiled.

_'Awww he looks like an angel when he is sleeping,' _Amber thought.

_'Hmmm wouldn't he be insulted if you called him that? You got insulted and tried to kill Chris the time he said that,' _Velix teased.

_'Zip it wolfie,' _Amber thought instantly.

_'Oh I'm hurt,' _Velix said sarcasticlly and started to pretend to whimper.

_'I wonder if you influenced the others yet,' _Amber thought rolling her eyes.

_'In face he did. He influenced Sabor,' _Kasai said.

_'Oy what next? Sabra?' _Amber asked instantly.

_'Hmmm she is a hot sabertooth tiger... Maybe I will,' _Velix said with a grin.

_'Better not,' _Amber hissed.

* * *

Andrew's Bitbeast: Sabor  
A red sabortooth tiger with gray stripes on it's back.

Attacks: XVFire (Attack), Black Icicles (Attack), Twin Sabortooth Attack (Only with Alex), Snowstorm (Defense)

* * *

Raquel's Bitbeast: Sabra  
A ice blue sabortooth tiger with dark blue stripes on it's back.

Attacks: XV Ice (Attack), Burning Flames (Attack) Twin Sabortooth Attack (Only with Chris), Firestorm(Defense)

* * *

(A/N:People thebitbeasts information for Chris and Alexis in Chapter6)

Amber thenfelt something twitch on her stomach to seeBrooklyn was waking up. He lifted his head and used his left arm to rub one of his eyes.

"Amber you alright?" Brooklyn asked with a smile.

"Yeah thanks to you," Amber said then started to pat an empty spoton her bed, "Come and sit here."

"Uhh okay, but what would Chris say?" Brooklyn asked as he did what Amber told him to.

"No worries. I'll make upan excuse sooner or later," Amber said then moved into his arms.

To Brooklyn's surprise Amber's entire body was cold even though she had a blanket on. Brooklyn wrapped his arms around Amber and thenwrap the blanket on himself and Amber. Chris then almost threw the door open, but then saw the two sitting on the bed together. He only opened it a bit to peek inside.

_'Master that isn't a nice thing to do... and did you called me a bird beak earlier?'_ Flaming Shadow asked.

_'So you finally noticed didn't you? Took you long enough since you pretended to cry,' _Chris thought to Flaming Shadow.

_'So cruel! Even Shadow has a better owner!' _Flaming Shadow shouted.

Chris rolled his eyes and started to ignore his bitbeast ranting on and on about how cruel he is.

_'You even just go out with girls you don't like,' _Flaming Shadow lied.

_'Flaming Shadow shut up,' _Chris hissed and Flaming Shadow did.

"Amber how come you are so... cold?" Brooklyn asked the now black headed girl.

"Because... it's like this every night. Feeling cold... misunderstand... scared... sad..." Amber said quietly.

"Why do you act like that? You do have friends to talk to," Brooklyn said looking into the girl's now dark purple eyes.

"They aren't with me at night. I was always alone at night... that's why," Amber said, "In the morning they are around so I'm happy, glad, joyful. Like there is no pain in the world... like there is this warm feeling inside."

"Is that why you always act hyper?" Brooklyn joked.

"Oh wow did my hyperness affected you in anyway?" Amber asked with a grin.

"Nope," Brooklyn said. Amber laughed.

"Brooklyn before I was alone at night, but now I'm not anymore," Amber said smiling, "I have you now. Ever since that night when we had the party and you offered to help me with the documents. You were so nice to me. When I look at you I couldn't help but smile."

"I actually liked you before that, but then I was to afraid you could say," Brooklyn admitted. Amber laughed again. Brooklyn smiled hearing Amber's laugh. Her laugh was like bells to his ears. The type of bell ringing sounds that he knows only his Amber would do.

"I love hearing your laughs. They sound like bells to my ears Amber," Brooklyn said as he nuzzle her in the neck.

"And I love having you around all the time," Amber said now snuggling with Brooklyn. Brooklyn laughed at the little girl.

"Brooklyn... I love you," Amber said almost into a whisper.

"I love you too Amber... infact I had a couple of dreams about you," Brooklyn said. Amber smiled.

"Do you know that when you were sleeping you were saying things?" Amber asked with a grin.

"No," Brooklyn answered.

"Of course you didn't you were sleeping," Amber said then resumed her snuggling position. Chris closed the door gently making sure no one else heard and went down to the training area.

"Tomorrow will be the third round to determine the5 beyblading teams. Death Angels and Darkness will make it for sure. Whichever team Kayla the bitch is on will make it for sure cheating or not. If Brooklyn really cares about Amber he would tryhis best to make itso he can come and support her during the entire tournament. If he hurts Amber he will wish he never even fell in love with her.That goes for Kai as well," Chris hissed on the last sentence.

"Chris we aren't little girls anymore. We've grown so letus be," Sai said narrowing her eyes. Unfortunatly when Chris was talking to himself Sai heard all of what he was saying and didn't likethe fact that he stillhated Hiwitari and Kingston a lot.

"Fine then I won't interfere with your love life,unless things goes out of hand. Got it?" Chrisasked the Chinese girl in front of him.

"Fine," Sai said and left.

"Why the hell does she have to be here of all places?" Chris grumbled. Over at Amber and Brooklyn the two had fallen asleep quiet comfortably next to one another and Sai saw the scene by opening the door a bit after she left Chris in the training room. Sai smiled seeing how Amber was no longer in the dark much, but then she still had to use this as blackmail... someday.

* * *

akkiangel: Okay technically this chapter was suppose to be up like an hour ago, but i got sidetracked by another fanfic and just remembered about this one! sorry people!

Sai: Stupid kid.

akkiangel: i'm no kid so shut up wong!

Sai: Fine whatever. Review please.

akkiangel: What she said! for now toodles everyone!


	19. An Old Friend Seen Again

akkiangel: okay thanks for those who had reviewed!

Amber: bloody hell does anyone know how to get this kid off the computer?

akkiangel: one i'm no kid, two I don't think so.

Brooklyn: That's like begging for death.

akkiangel: begging for life to be cut? nope it's not. Need atleast 3 hours of sleep xD

Brooklyn: That's not even enough for us!

akkiangel: I'm a demonangel! what you except? disclaimer!

Brooklyn: akkiangel doesn't own beyblade or Sai...

* * *

It is the day for the third round to determine which beyblading teams will face off in California. Except for today there was a weird twist. It would only be 5 teams then the original 10 teams. Everyone wished each other luck and the normal couples gave each other a kiss for luck. All of the couples except for Kai and Sai.

"Hiwitari I except you to make it through this round. I'm have no intentions of watching all these dweebs by myself," Sai said with a smirk.

"Same here Wong," Kai said and the two left.

"Max! Rei!" Rachael yelled as she ran and gave Rei a hug. Amy walked over to Max instead of running and gave him a kiss.

"Max see ya in the tournament?" Amy asked.

"Definetly!" Max said giving Amy a thumbs up.

"Rei make it in the tournament and you hair gets spared," Rachael laughed evily. Everyone knew she was joking around, but no one is ever sure what the members of Death Angel are capable of.

"Yeah and you make in it too," Rei said giving Rachael a kiss on the head. The four separated going with their teams.

"Hi Brook! May the best win?" Amber asked Brooklyn childishy. Brooklyn laughed.

"You mean may the best make it," Brooklyn laughed. Amber laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yep! See yah and good luck!" Amber yelled and ran off with her team as Brooklyn did the same.

"Death Angels please step-up to face your opponent!" DJ Jazzman yelled. The bladers in Death Angel did no longer holding happiness in their eyes, but cold hatred. The team they were facing up against was a team filled with 2 12 years old boys and 2 12 years old girls. As the countdown began the bladers got ready to launch their blades at the correct moment and did. The Death Angels decided not to take any chances and knocked out their opponent's blades the moment they lauched it in mid-air.

"There you have it folks! The team in Block C is Death Angels with a quick and swift win!" Jazzman yelled as the four girls left the area without a sound. The moment they left the girls ran over to Block A to see the Bladebreakers's battle. Draciel was in the middle of the beystadium spinning on it's defense from a skyblue beyblade,while Dranzer and Dragoon was on the offense on a cotton pink and brown beyblade. Driger was busy chasinga yellowbeyblade around the stadium.

"Come on Rei you could catch them!" Rachael yelled trying to support her boyfriend.

"Max keep it up!" Amy yelled. Sai just stayed quiet, but when Kai saw her he sended her a quick smile so no one could notice. Amber ran off to be next to Brooklyn.

"So did you make it?" Brooklyn asked.

"You dout that I made it? I feel hurt Brooklyn," Amber said with a sheepish grin. Brooklyn smiled and kissed Amber.

"No I didn't," Brooklyn said. Just then a couple of beyblades flew out of the dish and only the Bladebreaker's beyblades stayed in the dish.

"There you have it folks! Block A it's the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman yelled. Everyone cheered, but then Brooklyn stole a last kiss from Amber before leaving.

"Wish me luck," Brooklyn said as he started to leave.

"Kingston you know I do," Amber said with a grin on her face. Just the a pair of hands covered Amber's eyes.

"Guess who Am!" the person yelled. Amber jumped.

"Who the h--" Just then the person covered Amber's mouth.

"Yesh Am there are kids here you know?" The person asked. Just then something triggered in Amber's mind.

"JOEY!" Amber yelled instantly hugging the boy.

* * *

Joey  
Age: 17  
Hair: Dirty Blond  
Eyes: Black

* * *

Brooklyn said Amber hugging the stranger and started to feel something boiled up inside.

"Jealousy,"Mystel said out of no where snapping Brooklyn out of his concentration.

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

"You are jealous your girl is hugging someone else. I heard her called him Joey," Mystel said. Brooklyn then looked back at the two. Amber seemed to smiling happildly and Joey was smiling while they were talking. But then after a while Amber's beautiful smile turned into a frown while Joey's face turned serious.

_'I'm going have to ask Amber who Joey is and what they were talking about later,' _Brooklyn thought to himself as he put his beyblade in it's launcher. When the battled started Brooklyn wasn't really paying attention to the battle, but was more thinking of Amber at the moment. Amber looked over to see Brooklyn wasn't concentrating on the battle much.

_'If he keeps this up he will end up losing,' _Amber thought.

"So it is true," Joey laughed.

"What is?" Amber asked instantly.

"That you have a boyfriend. I'm guessing the guy that isn't paying attention to the battle much is the lucky guy," Joey said looking at Brooklyn.

"Yep, but then I wonder what's wrong," Amber said staring back at Brooklyn.Appollonhitted the beyblade that was attack Zeus and then Brooklyn snapped back into reality. Zeus then charged for the black beyblade and destroied it. Mystel knocked out the light blue beyblade while Ming-Ming took care of the red one.

"Brooklyn what's the matter with you?" Garland asked.

"Nothing," Brooklyn said and left to go find Amber. When he did Amber was talking to the dirty blond hair boy, but then Amber noticed Brooklyn instantly.

"Brooklyn! What happened?" Amber asked as she hugged the ginger hair boy.

"I just got distracted that's all," Brooklyn said. Amber frown at Brooklyn, but then Joey coughed getting the couple's attention.

"Right I nearly forgot you were there Joey. Brooklyn this is Joey. Joey was an old friend of mines I haven't seen for like 3 years. Joey this is Brooklyn my boyfriend," Amber said standing next to Brooklyn.

"Nice to meet you man. You are one lucky dude so don't throw it away," Joey said. Brooklyn nodded.

"So are you taking place in the Californian Tournament?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well yah, I'm already going to be in it anyways. People at L.A. was too cocky so it was pretty easy," Joey said nodding his head.

"Is Roy and Raymond gonna be in it?" Amber asked instantly.

"Yeah we are all on the same team. We got a new guy name Harry by the way," Joey said scratching the back of his head, "I've gotta go now so see ya at the tournament!"

"Buh-bye," Amber said waving good-bye. Brooklyn just waved and then Joey left.

"So that's why you were hugging him," Brooklyn said looking at Amber.

"I haven't seen him for years. He's really a great friend, except he likes to stare at girls a lot," Amber said as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

--Fast forward. Deciding Teams--

"Well there you have it! Darkness, Death Angels, Bladebreakers, BEGA, and Neoborg are going to the Californian Tournaments!" Jazzmen announced as the five teams stood up together. Everyone cheered for the five teams.


	20. The Games Starts

akkiangel: Yeah the ending for the last chapter was a bit crappy wasn't it?

Alex: Yes it was.

Chris: I still don't trust Tala or Kai

Sai: To bad!

akkiangel: ummm disclaimer?

Chris: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade nor does she own Sai.

* * *

The five teams boarded on to the bus. During the ride Amber was using Brooklyn's shoulder while Brooklyn's head was on top of hers. Everyone was busy saying "Aww how cute" or "so adorable" except Sai had another thing in mind. 

"Another thing I could use to blackmail," Sai said. Kai laughed. Rei and Rachael was doing the same thing while Max and Amy was talking. The two team leaders were talking about the tournament and their type of stragety they would use against different teams besides each other. At the end of the ride Amber woke Brooklyn up by tugging on his sleeve while Rei was waking Rachael up with a kiss. The three team decided to go to the park for the day.

"Aww man I am so bored!" Amber complained as usual, but then Brooklyn laughed.

"Is there something funny?" Amber asked now confused, because then Rachael started to laugh.

"What's so funny!" Amber yelled now getting desperate to know.

"Go look in a mirror!" Rachael laughed. Amber did and saw nothing weird besides she had her glasses and hair tied up.

"There's nothing wrong," Amber said.

"Oh god you look like a little kid! Didn't you noticed!" Rachael yelled.

"I did that on purpose," Amber said the someone started to go off tugging on Amber's hair.

"Your hair its so freakin messy," Amy said as she pulled Amber's hair out of the pony tail and redid it.

"Awww come on it was funny!" Rachael yelled.

"Yeah well I'm not having my team leader look like she just got out of a room with a guy!" Amy snapped, "There now Amber how old are you?"

"16 Amy. Why?" Amber asked.

"You look like a 12 years old," Amy said when some guys walked by. A couple of them wolf whistled at the girls and winked at them. In fact one of them walked up to the two girls and smiled.

"Hello there. Mind if I take you out sometimes?" the guy asked. Amber backed up a bit with Amy behind her.

"Hey pal bug off," Amber growled.

"Fiesty one aren't cha? Makes it funner," the guy said taking another step to them. Sai couldn't take it anymore. She walked by the guy and made him trip directly into a puddle. Amber and Amy giggled a bit, but they covered their mouths while they were doing it.

"Hey girl watch where you are going!" the guy yelled at Sai.

"Meh. I do whatever I want to do," Sai said.

"Bitch," the guy said.

"Bloody bastard," Sai said.

"Stupid girl," the guy said. Kai couldn't stand watching his girl get called names so he did what he wanted to do. He walked over to Sai and grabbed her by the hand.

"Stop calling my girl names. And those two girls are already taken," Kai growled.

"Oh really by who? You?" the guy taunted.

"No. By us," Max said as he walked over to Amy and Brooklyn walked over to Amber. Then the guy looked at Rachael, but to his disappointment Rachael was with Rei.

"Dam you bastards," the guy said and left. Amber stuck her tounge out at the guy in a childish way.

"Jerk!" Amber yelled. Brooklyn chuckled at his girl. The girl that acts like a little kid and pratically looks like one right now. Just then they heard about 4 cell phones ringing at once. The teammembers of Death Angel all picked up their phones.

"Hello?" They all said in usion. When they hang up the phone all of them had an expression that showed trouble.

"Boris and Voltaire kidnapped Mr. Dickinson," Sai hissed.

"Really? I got a phone call they got Jaejoong," Amber growled.

"I got a phone call that 9/10 of the teams are backing out now or has gone missing. So that only leaves us five to beyblade each other," Amy said with a big frown.

"Yeah well I got a phone call that they will cancel the tournament," Rachael yelled.

"Isn't that weird? That you all got a phone call at once, and the subject is mainly the same?" Rei asked.

"Hmm yah... okay we all should go back into our rooms now. It look like it is going to rain anyways," Sai said looking at the sky. The five teams walked back into the hotel and got in their rooms.

**--Night Time 11:30 PM--**

It was the middle of the night when Amber was still up. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep feeling like someone was watching for her. Amber stared out the window just in case anyone came in the room, but saw nothing. Just then she heard something from outside her room. Amber grabbed her silky black gun and slid outside. There she saw Sai in the dark holding her gun as well. Both girls looked at each other and nodded. They silently slid into Rachael and Amy's room to see them holding their own guns.

"Did anyone of your heard something outside?" Amber whispered. All three girls nodded.

"Thought so," Amber whispered then walked over to the door. Amy, Rachael, and Sai surrounded the door as Amber twisted the doorknob. When Amber opened the door they found a dog? They found a dog with a letter in it's mouth. Amber stuck her head and looked down both hallways, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She took the dog in and got the letter from it's mouth. Amber's face turned pale.

"Is there something wrong?" Amy asked as she turned on the lights. Rachael ran off locking the door while Sai went to lock the window.

"Yeah this mail is from Boris," Amber said as she opened the letter that was written in dried blood red.

**_Dear Death Angels,_**

**_You are all truely Death Angels and the name suits your team. As you all already know we have the game in our favor more than yours. We have Mr. Dickinson and Jaejoong held hostage here, but now we have more cards in our hands. Your little relationship from the past with my bladers made them weak. They are now little lab rats, but you will face them in the tournament. The rest of the teams were forced to leave the tournament by McIntosh if you haven't found out yet. We all know about your relationships with the other boys and saw what it has reduced you to. They reduced you from the top elite soliders toweakdependant little girls. We have them now. It wasn't muchof a struggle to get them. Jaejoong has been relased and so had Mr. Dickingson seeing how we don't need them any longer.Hurry over here girls. The boys are dying to see you and this letter is written in their blood. Their blood mixed together to make ink for this letter. So come and hurry._**

**_Boris_**

Amber instantly dropped the letter.

"He wrote this letter in their blood! Quick get your guns and check if they are in their rooms still!" Amber yelled franticlly and out the door she went. Amber ran to BEGA's room and was banging on the door really loud. Garland was the one that answered it.

"Brooklyn! Where's Brooklyn!" Amber yelled. Garland gave her a puzzled look.

"Last I saw him was in his room," Garland said as he moved from the door and walked over to Brooklyn's room. Amber ran after him and just flung the door opened. Amber's eyes went wide. On the bed it showed sighs of struggle and some of the things in the room was knocked over, but worst of all Brooklyn was missing from his room.She ran out the room to see Sai, Amy, and Rachael all with the same faces.

"Missing?"Amber asked. All of them nodded.Amber grabbed my phone and called Jaejoong instantly.

"Amber! Are you alright?" Jaejoong yelled from the other side instantly.Amber put the phone on speaker the momentthey got totheir room so everyone could hear.

"Yeah we are all alright Jaejoong," Sai said, "Now which street was it they took you to?"

"No you can't go there! If you do they will wait! Shoot the dog first!" Jaejoong yelled from the otherside of the phone. Amber whipped out her gun and shot the dog in the neck with eaise not even hesitating. Amy just then did something to the phone to show Jaejoong's face on the tv screen. Rachael made sure all the doors and windows were lock before pulling the curtains down.

"Quick make sure there's no cameras around your room," Jaejoong said. All four girls ran off around the area and when they were finished Sai was no holding a crumpled up camera then threw it out the window.

"Now if you go back there they will beat you till you only have a centimeter of life left and you will be turned back to your emotionless selves," Jaejoong said.

"But Brooklyn... and the others! They got kidnapped by Boris and beaten! Look Boris even wrote this in their blood!" Amber yelled showing Jaejoong the letter.

"Yes I know. I was there to witness it all," Jaejoong said looking down now, "But I don't want you to go there and never return. I made a promise to your parents that you would be safe and I intend to keep it.

"Grrr fine! We will go by ourselves without your help!" Amber snapped.

"How could you? You don't even know the way there," Jaejoong said.

"I don't, but Velix does," Amber said as Velix in his human form appeared. Jaejoong let out a sigh then looked back at the girls.

"Okay make him go back in your blade. Don't use his power yet. I want you all to carry your weapons with you and meet me outside the corner of the hotel you are in 5 minutes," Jaejoong said finally giving in.

"Okay thanks," Amber said and the screen went blank. All four girls changed their clothing. When they were finished they were all standing in the living room opening the sliding door to the balcony.

"I can't believe we are actually back in these clothes again," Amber chuckled as she place a piece of paper folded up neatly on the table.

"Yeah none of us could Huang," Rachael said to Amber. **(A/N: That's what people called female Phoenixs back then)**

"Panlong how are you taking this?" Amy asked Sai. **(A/N: Panlong is the water dragons in Chinese mythology)**

"Not well, but I bet Bai Shu Zhen is far off worse," Sai said looking at Rachael. **(A/N: Translated means Lady White Snake who is a powerful white snake demon.)**

"Hey Nekomata how are you?" Amber asked Rachael. **(A/N: Nekomata is a Japanese Mythological Creature said to be able to control the dead as soon as they develop their magical powers at the age of 10 when their tail splites into two.)**

"I can't believe I have to become a Nekomata again!" Amy sighed burying her face in her hands.

"Well you could hide our traces better than anyone else Nekomata. Besides I'm not sure if we want Huang to burn them all," Rachael said. Amber was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with black pants and a long black jacket on top of it all. She had black skin tight gloves with black combat boots. Her two katanas hidden beneath her jacket next to her guns out of site from other people. Sai was wearing her blacksleeveless shirt with black pants and a long black jacket.On her jacket on the back it had an outline of a dragon all ina midnight blue color with black combat boots. One katana on her left side and a gun on her right side hidden as well, but hidden in her combat boots were a pair of sais. Rachael on the other hand was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with a white skirt. Her combat boots were black and on her long white jacket was an outline of a black snake that looks like it was staring right at you if you stood behind her. Hidden beneath her jacket were two sharp blades waiting for her arms to slide into the empty hole so they could get shut around her arms and her guns right next to them. Amy on the other hand was just wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and a long black jacket. She had her two short blades in their sleath waiting to get pulled out next to her two guns. They each jumped off the balcony an walked to the corner of the street that was pratically only a 2 seconds walk for the four girls. Jaejoong stood there looking at each girl with a worried look on his face.

"Huang," Jaejoong looked at Amber, "Panlong," Jaejoong looked at Sai, "Bai Shu Zhen," Jaejoong looked at Rachael, "And Nekomata," Jaejoong looked at Amy, "All of you becareful. I wanted you to live a normal life, but then that can't possibly happen now can it?" Jaejoong asked the four girls.

"Nope sorry Jae. We all will look out for each other while we are in the battlefield right?" Amber asked the other three.

"Right. We will come back in one piece, and blood will surely be all over the walls," Sai hissed.

"With all of you of course there will," Jaejoong laughed as he handed the four girls their beyblades.

"I improved them a bit, so use them if they are your last resource avalible. Make it out alive and I'll give you all something. If you don't then you will all recieve a funeral. Either way you get something, but we all want you back alive so better make it out alive," Jaejoong said as they got on the car. The four girls were talking about their strategy for the event and by the time they were finished they got to a 10 stories building. Amber grinned.

"10 levels," Amber said.

"Huang stop thinking about games,"Sai said giving the girl a glare.

"Hey I'm a gamer. We all know it," Amber laughed.The four girls gave on last laugh before running into the building. To their surprise the door was left unlocked and they saw a piece of paper on the wall that said Sai.Sai pulled the sign off the wall to reveal a little tv behind it. Just then Boris's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah welcome Sai, Amber, Amy, and Rachael," Boris sneered, but then the four girls shot him a death glare.

"Where are they?" Sai hissed.

"You mean the hostages? Why right here," Boris said moving out of the screen to show Brooklyn, Rei, Max, and Kai all chained on the wall beaten badly. Amber bit her tounge hard trying to get her not to say anything and it worked. Then Boris was shown on the screen again.

"You bastard. We will kill you for doing that," Amy hissed.

"Hmmm well can you past the traps on the first floor? If not then that shows that you've gotten really rusty," Boris laughed and the screen went blank. Four doors opened at once and each had a piece of paper with a name written on it. Sai's name was on the far left followed by Amy, Rachael, and Amber. All four girls looked at each other as a crow flew in the room with an envolope attached to its foot by a string. Amber tooked it and read the envolope.

**_To Panlong_**

Amber sighed as she threw the envolope at Sai. Sai caught the envolope and read it.

**_Panlong,_**

**_Even though all four of you worked your hardest in your trainings you and Amberwere the best of my students. I am proud you are all my god daughters. Watch the two younglings and keep Amber in check. We all know what she is capable of, but only listens to you. The four paths are actually not the path for you. It is a mirror reflection of the paths that are suppose to be for you. Look through the mirror and see what is really behind it. Hurry quick. I fear there is a time limit to this one. Enjoy life while you can for there won't be a second chance to see it again._**

**_Jaejoong_**

"If those aren't suppose to be the paths we were really suppose to take... and they are just mirrored reflections... then that would mean Amber and I trade places while Amy and Rachael trade places," Sai said as she went to swipe the pieces of papers off the hall, except she also took the hall with it.

"Uhhh the Crow disappeared... and Sai... why the hell did that happened?" Rachael asked looking around causiously.

"Look through the mirror and see what is really behind it," Sai said and continue swiping the halls to reveal another hall behind it. Everyone sweatdrop. Except the papers were in different orders and there was 5 halls than one. On the far left it had Rachael's name followed by Amy, Sai, Amber, and lastly All. All four girls looked at each other when a fire started behind them. Pratically everyone looked at Amber, but she shook her head.

"Choose one quickly Sai!" Amy yelled as the fire got closer to them.

"All," Sai said and all the girls ran down the hall.


	21. The Things Death Angel See Each Other As

akkiangel: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! when you are finished reading please review!

Andrew: akkiangel doesn't own beyblade or Sai.

* * *

The time they reached to the end of the hall they got to a door and just burst open the door then shut it shut. All the girls were panting when they heard something started scratching on the door. All froze still, but then Amber setted the floor behind the door on fire to scare away whatever was scratching the door. Amber nodded her head at the other three girls and they looked up to see a long trail of staircases. 

"So stick together we get to go through a shortcut," Rachael said then patted Sai on the back, "Perfect choice." All four girls once again started to run up the rustied stairs. After running for about 5 minutes they heard something broke. All of them froze in horror as Amy looked down to see a part of the staircase breaking.

"We have to get off the stairs! NOW!" Amy yelled and the four girls ran to the nearest door. Amy was still on the stairs when it gave away and made a jump for the door. Amy made it, but was only holding onto the ledge of it all when it suddenly broke. Two hands shot out and grabbed each of Amy's wrist. Amy looked up to see Rachael and Amber pulling Amy up into the room. Amy gave a sigh of relief as she got up.

"Thank god. I thought I was gonna die there," Amy said as she brush herself off from the dust, "What floor?"

"7th floor. Pretty good, but I wanted to atleast get on the10th floor," Amber pouted.

"Technically we all wanted to get to the 10th floor," Amy chuckled as she looked to her right to see another piece of paper on the wall with Rachael's name on it.

"Is he trying to minic Saw?" Amber asked as Rachael ripped the paper off. Boris's face appeared on the screen with a frown.

"So you got to the 7th floor already," Boris smiled, "Better hurry girls. I'm starting to think I should drown them."

"Stay away from them! Or else we will kill you slowly and painfully," Rachael hissed. Just the Rei's scream was heard in the background.

"Rei!" Rachael yelled.

"Well I would love to see the day when you will be able to kill me," Boris chuckled.

"Watch tonight we will kill you," Rachael hissed. As Boris crackled out laughter the screen went blank. Just then the crow flew in once again with an envolope. Rachael grabbed the envolope this time.

**_To Bai Shu Zhen_**

**_Bai Shu Zhen you are the close to the end, but is older than Amy. Keep the team happy and watch the little one. Dogs will come and try to eat you all, but they will mainly go for Nekomata first. Defend the little one and when one is dead use it again to go against the others. Once they are all dead use them as a chaperon and use them to attack the ones that gets in your way.  
_****_Stay safe and be aware of your natural enviorment._**

**_Jaejoong_**

Rachael then stood in front of Amy.

"Panlong, Huang. Help me protect Nekomata. Dogs are coming," Rachael said. Amber grinned while Sai nodded.

"I'm guessing Jaejoong knows all the traps around here pretty well don't you agree Panlong?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but only once was he right. Will he be right this time?" Sai asked when ten vicious dogs came into view.

"Apparently he is," Rachael said with a smirk as she got her swords attached to her arm and swipe at the dogs. Amber was only using one katana, but then later pulled out two to chop off the dogs' heads. Sai was just cutting them regardless what would happen. After they were finish the dogs were all dead on the ground when they got up once again.

"Nekomata?" Rachael asked.

"Yep it's my doing Bai Shu Zhen," Amy said rolling her eyes. They made a formation of having five dogs in the front and five in the back. The group of human and dead ran through the halls and only was able to get up a floor.

"This is the 8th floor," Amber said. On the wall it said Amy.

"I didn't think they would have this much paper," Amber said recieving a bonk on the head.

"Right now isn't the time for jokes Huang," Sai said. Just then the tv turned on again as Amber swipe the piece of paper off.

"So Amy you _are_ a Nekomata," Boris said.

"What's it to you?" Amy hissed.

"You would be a perfect person to join with me. Join me Amy. They don't respect your ablity as a Nekomata. I repect it more then they would all together," Boris said. Amy looked at the three girls who were giving Boris their level 10 death glares.

"No. I was there before and you didn't even care if I was a Nekomata. You just pushed me and hurt me tobeyblade! I'm not going to join you in a million years," Amy hissed. Boris frowned.

"Fine then make the blonde feel pain," Boris ordered and screams was filling up in the background.

"Max!" Amy yelled.

"Hope you all die," Boris said as the screen went blank.

"That bastard!" Amber hissed.

"Nekomata... no Amy. I'm glad you did the right thing," Rachael said pulling Amy into a hug.

"Yep I know you all respect me more than the purple hair baffoon," Amy laughed.

"We all respect each other more than him Am," Amber laughed. As the crow swooped in once again. Amy opened it this time.

**_To Nekomata_**

**_Nekomata you are the youngest of the four, but you were treated the same. You were all punished regulary with no favorites. Use your smartness to help show the older ones the way at times needed, and remember they all love you regardless of what you are. I am glad you already know that, but at times you think they don't but they truely do. Send a maximum of 3 dogs ahead the hall to set off the traps. If you are scared tell the others and they will help you and be there when needed. Keep the rest ready to attack any newcomers from behind you for you could never be too careful.  
Everyone loves you for who you are, not what you are._**

**_Jaejoong_**

Amy nodded at the letter as she stuck it in her pocket. Sai and Rachael did the samething they did with the letter she recieved so why not her? She sended one dog ahead to set off all the traps while she kept the other dogs separated close to the doors. As the first dog went spikes appeared on the ground everywhere making bloody spurt out. Amy whinced at the sight. The dog got out of the trap as Amber burned the spikes to nothing but melted goo. The dog kept on walking as fire started burning it, but then Sai made water appear diminishing the fire before it could reach the dead dog. At the end the wall sparked up sending electricity throughout the entire dead dog.

"Oy now there's gonna be goo on the end of our shoes, fire trying to burn us, and lastly we get to have a joint of excitment through out our body! Wouldn't that be fun?" Amber asked sarcasticly. Everyone laughed as Amber made the dog charge at the door and it broke down sending out arrows at it and to them.

"Duck!" Rachael yelled.

"What duck?" Amber asked stupidly as she moved out of the way with everyone else.

"Well atleast you still have your humor," Sai muttered dusting herself.

"Of course I do. So where was I? Oh yes! We could have gotten needles up our foots, burned to crisp, a jolt of excitment, and then stabbed by like ten arrows! So fun," Amber said sarcasticly making everyone laugh.

"Amber even at times when laughing isn't needed you still try to make us laugh don't you?" Amy asked as the four girls with the nine dead dogs ran down the hall.

"Yep per roo!" Amber yelled trying to sound like Tigger.

"You just love to act like him huh?" Rachael asked. Before Amber could answer anything they reached to the 9th floor.

"Alright we are almost at the final level!" Amber yelled happildy, but then frown when she saw all the professors and lab projects going around.

"Are we at a science fair?" Amber asked as she and the other girls pulled out their guns with 5 dead dogs infront of them.

"Please don't shoot us!" one of the professors yelled as he stared at the dead dogs.

"Well we could make the dogs eat you for dinner," Rachael said simply.

"You are making us sound like the bad guys," Amber frowned.

"Of course I am," Rachael said.

"Please don't fight! We only have10 minutes before this entire floor ends up with toxic gas!" the professor yelled.

"Fine then everyone drop what you are doing and get going down. We will send 3 of our friends to go and lead you down to the first floor," Sai hissed.

_'This guy looks like Amber... and sounds like her too,' _Sai thought.

"Thank you!" the professor yelled as everyone started to leave and three of the dead dogs followed them, but then he paused to look at the girls.

"Go to the middle hall. That would be your best chance to get to the 10th floor Am," the professor said and then left. As the professor proceeded down the stairs his image faded away like he was a ghost when it hit Amber.

"Dad," Amber muttered quietly not noticing the scene around them change. Everything was rusted or broken and all that was left not broken or rusted was a piece of paper on a tv that said Amber. Amy swipe the paper off the screen.

"So you got through the area without getting harmed? I am guessing it was because of Amy's abilities as a Nekomata," Boris said.

"Shut up! With or without her abilities as a Nekomata she would be able to help us without having anyone of us hurt! She's as smart as Sai! When we need her help the most she helps us!" Amber yelled.

"Well then what is Rachael to you? My dear Rachael your ablities as a snake shouldn't go to waist," Boris said.

"Rachael is the one that tries to cheer us up when the time is needed! She knows when people are sad and tries to help them out if she wants to! And she's done it many times! A year being her friend will make you happier than having to stay with you trying to be good for a 1000 years!" Amber yelled.

"Then what is Sai to you?" Boris asked.

"Sai? You asked me what Sai is... HA! Sai is my best friend! She was there when I needed her! She was there even though I pissed her off! She was there even though others weren't! She knows me better than I know myself and I know I could tell her all my secrets. Without even telling it to her she knows them. She was my first friend and my best friend. They are all my best friends that I care about deeply. We are best friends for life and we intend to stay that way," Amber yelled.

"Do you know what they see you as then Amber?" Boris asked the girl.

"We see her as many things," Rachael said.

"More than you could even list out," Amy continued.

"But we mostly see her a our happy best friend. Wanting nothing, but to keep us happy. To keep us smiling and have joy," Sai finished.

"We are all best friends and there's nothing you can do to change that Boris," Amber said with a smirk as she punch the tv screen making it go blank.

"Wretched girl," Boris hissed. He just made the four girl's bond with each other stronger, but maybe there is a way he could use that strong bond to go against each other. To make them turn on one another. Yes there is a way.

* * *

akkiangel: Oh wow... Well now you know what the three girls see each other as! Yay me! Review please! 


	22. Back Together

akkiangel: Well people the end is near, but this isn't the end yet if you believe it is! Bwa hahaha!

Chris: And to think I have to come in in this chapter when she's a lunatic!

Alex: Ahhhh she's scary!

akkiangel: Don't worry! Amber got used to it!

Amber: and I was stuck with you for like 22 chapters so far including this one!

akkiangel excatily! The reason why I'm like posting three chapters at once is because I might not be able to do it later due to the California Standerize Testings! Disclaimer!

Alex: akkiangel doesn't own beyblade or Sai!

* * *

The same crow flew in as Sai look a look at the envolope, but then Amber took it. 

**_To Huang_**

**_You arethe oldest, but you are the one who doesn't act mature yet. I'm glad you do that to keep your teammates happy. You know your place as well as the others, but you go to far sometimes. Don't push it to far for them. Time is short for all of us. Watch them all and remember your speech you made to Boris. Enjoy your exciting life while you can with the ones you love. You keep going and never stopping and neither will they. It's like what you always said to them Amber.  
Never stop, but just keep going._**

**_Jaejoong_**

Amber smiled at the paper as she look down at the middle hall with a smile.

"Come on and let's go!" Amber yelled as she and her friends ran down the middle hall. As they proceeded there were some people to battle against, but then they weren't to hard to take care of. Four of the dead dogs would be in front and ready to attack followed by Amber and Sai holding their swords. Amy and Rachael was behind them using their guns when the can with three dogs behing them and whoever got killed. By the time they reached to the 10th floor they saw Brooklyn, Kai, Rei, and Max all in one large empty test tube with holes on the top. Boris was sitting there with a smudge look on his faced followed by Kayla and three other girls.

"So you did made it to the top. Two of your friends are on their way as well if you didn't notice," Boris said show the Death Angels the screen that showed Alex and Chris running down the halls.

"Thanks Jaejoong," Amber muttered before looking at the other girls.

* * *

Natalie  
Age: 18  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Pink  
Beyblade: Black Venom

* * *

Anna  
Age: 18  
Hair: Blue  
Eyes: Emeralde  
Beyblade: Black Cyclone

* * *

Tiffany  
Age: 17  
Hair: Blonish yellow  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Beyblade: Black Aelis

* * *

Kayla  
Beyblade: Black Velix

* * *

"So these are who we will have to go against?" Amber asked Boris. 

"A 4-on-4 battle," Boris said.

"Fine let's go," Rachael said, but then Amy eyed the boys. Sai was staring at the dish to see if it was rigged, but it currently wasn't. The moment the battle started water started to pour in the glass tube.

"Oh did I forgot to mention if you take too long they will die from getting drowned?" Boris crackled.

"We never intended to take our time! Kasai use Black Storm!" Amber yelled as the black storm came.

"Cyclone use Shadow Blizzard!" Sai yelled and the cold wind started making the area pitch black. Luckly for the Death Angels this means they could summon their bitbeast.

"Aelis Electrical Waves!" Amy yelled. Little sparks appeared from her beyblade and the moment they touched Black Cyclone Anna felt she has been electricuted.

"Venom use Poison Fangs!" Rachael yelled as she felt something cut into her skin.

"Kasai use Electrical Wings," Amber yelled as Kasai started to attack Black Cyclone. Luckly for them Black Cyclone got destroied due to all the electrical attacks he was recieving.

"Ready everyone?" Sai asked.

"Yeah let's do this!" Rachael yelled.

"Yep can't wait," Amy said.

"Alright then. Kasai!" Amber yelled as the firey red bird appeared from his bitchip.

"Cyclone!" Sai yelled and the beautiful blue dragon appeared in front of her.

"Aelis!" Amy yelled as the large lion came out of his bitchip.

"Venom!" Rachael yelled and her large snake appeared before her.

"Now use Black Petals!" the four girls yelled. Chris and Alex made it in time to see the whole entire team doing on attack together. The black rose that was in the four girl's hands then was no longer covered with black petals, but then the petals were dancing around in the beydish. Some of the black petals were covered with electrical sparks while some of the other ones were covered with sharp edge ice. Another set was on fire while the last set was dripping wet with acid. All the petals then mixed together and attacked the remaining three beyblades making them all brake.

"Alright! Go Velix and use Shadow Flames!" Amber yelled launching her beloved blue beyblade at the tubes all four boys were in. At first the tube cracked letting the water drain out of the tube to let the boys have air. Amber growled as Velix used the attack again breaking the glass. Sai ran over to Kai to help him walk, but then the other girls had to catch the boys before they fell into the pile of shard glass.

"Kai here," Sai said as she took off her jacket and putted it on to Kai. Kai smiled.

"You did really well Sai," Kai said.

"But you did better at surviving," Sai said before she kissed him. Brooklyn was currently using Amber's shoulder as a pillow as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you alright?" Amber asked as she hug Brooklyn back.

"Yes now that you are here," Brooklyn said. Amber smiled as she took off her jacket and putted it on Brooklyn.

"I was afriad I'd lose you," Amber said.

"I was the same, but then I'd blame myself if you died trying to save me," Brooklyn said.

"Well I'd blame myself if I didn't make it in time," Amber said, "You will live, but I bet you have better days."

"Of course I would have had better days," Brooklyn said then kissed Amber.

"I'm so glad you are alright," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah same here," Amber said.

"Rei? Rei are you alright?" Rachael yelled as she put her jacket on Rei. Rei coughed a bit first before looking at Rachael.

"Yes, but I've seen better days," Rei said.

"Of course you did," Rachael said as she hugged Rei, but then he flinched.

"Oh sorry," Rachael said.

"No it's alright. I'm just glad I'm back with you," Rei said hugging Rachael.

"Aren't we all?" Rachael asked then kissed Rei. When they parted Rei smiled.

"Of course we are," Rei said.

"Max are you alright?" Amy asked as she put her jacket on Max.

"Yeah. I've missed you," Max said.

"I'm so relief you are alright!" Amy yelled as she hugged Max instantly and started to cry.

"I thouth I'd lose you, because of how long we took! I never want that to happen again!" Amy cried.

"Don't worry I promise it won't happen again," Max said witha smile and Amy stopped crying when Max kissed her... or atleast her crying slowed down.

"It won't happen again if you all die," Boris said.

"Shut up," Amber said as she pulled out her gun at Boris's head.

"Are you going to pull the trigger on my Nguyen?" Boris taunted.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut Boris," Sai hissed as she too pulled out her gun followed by Rachael and Amy.

"What will you all do huh? Pull the trigger? Pull it! You are all nothing! Nothing without each other!" Boris yelled. Now the boys were currrently standing next to the girls.

"We are still something... and we will always be there to help one another Boris. Regardless of what you want," Alex said coldy as she pulled her gun followed by Chris.

"The Nolans? HA! You two were nothing! NOTHING with out my help!" Boris yelled.

"With or without your help we will become something. And we won't become your toy solider Boris. Your life ends short. Right here," Amber said and all 6 of them pulled the trigger.

* * *

akkiangel: Yep he's a phyco right there... oh well he dies all ends well now doesn't it? okay so the next chapter will be the last one so please review! and vote if you want to be a sequel or not! 

Amber: Yeah so for now wtyl!

akkiangel: That's my line! Bye everyone!


	23. Saying Goodbyes

akkiangel: Oh wow now this will be the last chapter of it all! Thanks for reviewing!

**animash92 - **Thanks a lot for being the first person to review!

tear-drowned-angel** - Thanks for being the second person to review!**

**Kenrai - **Thanks for reviewing even if it was once -,-

Amber: Wow we got oh 23 reviews from the same people over and over again! Thanks a lot!

akkiangel: Yep! Now Disclaimer!

Everyone: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Sai!

* * *

"Well he's dead now," Amber sighed.

"Yeah unless you count that as dead!" Max yelled pointing to the bloody body with holes in his head. All the girls looked at Amy. Amy had a grin that Amber would usually put on and Amber had the same grin on her face as well. All the girls threw their heads back as they started to laugh at the boy's current faces when Boris's body just dropped dead.

"What the hell," Kai said.

"Huang do you have that on camera?" Amy laughed.

"Huang?" Rei asked, but the girls ignored him.

"Yep I sure do Nekomata!" Amber laughed showing a black videocamera, "Technically I had it running throughout the entire time."

"Huang..." Sai said.

"Yes Panlong?" Amber asked in a sweet voice. Sai sweatdropped at the girl.

"Oh my god Huang that was too weird!" Rachael yelled bonking Amber on the head.

"Yeowch! Hey Ban Shu Zhen not so hard!" Amber yelled.

"Panlong? Huang? Ban Shu Zhen?" Rei asked.

"Nekomata?" Max asked. All the girls looked at each other for a minute and slapped their own heads.

"Well," Amber started, but then heard a gun cocked. They all look to see Kayla holding the same silver gun.

"Kayla are you seriously going to do that?" Amber taunted.

"Oh you don't know what I would do," Kayla hissed.

"But do you my abilities?" Amy asked.

"Would I care?" Kayla smirked and pulled the trigger with the gun facing Amber. Amber shooked her head as the dead dog got in the way stopping the hit. Kayla's smirked turned into a frown.

"And I thought Nekomatas were extint," Kayla growled.

"Apparently you miss count one," Amy smirked as Rachael turned into a blur and was behind Kayla now. While she was at it she grabbed Kayla's gun right out of her hand and pointed at Kayla. Kayla smirked as she grab hold of the gun at well and pulled the trigger. Amber flinched a bit.

"Oy who knew she wanted to visit hell," Amber said then looked at the remaining four girls.

"If you want to you could get your ass running," Amber said pointing down the staircase.

"We can't. There's an alarm and if anyone goes back an explosion will occur," Chris said.

"You know that how?" Natalie hissed.

"Hacked into the system. Someone found it for us and sended us to come and help, but help wasn't needed," Alex said with a smirk.

"So how will we get out of here?" Rachael asked holding Rei's hand.

"What's with the names?" Rei asked.

"We just call each other that when we want to," Amy answered.

"Now back to the subject!" Amber yelled clapping her hands when Tiffany just ran down the stairs.

"Dam bitch is gonna get us killed," Sai hissed.

"We were suppose to kill you at all cost," Anna said and an explosion occured on the first floor. "It's triggered... Tiffany is dead and now the explosion will slowly get to this floor killing us all! If you weren't stubborn enough and just died the rest of us would have been fine."

"Well it's your fault! You were the one that triggered it!" Amber snapped when they started to feel the wind blowing on them. When the looked up they saw a hellecopter and Jaejoong was standing at the entrance of it with a ladder dangling down.

"Come on now!" Jaejoong yelled. Everyone nodded, but then Anna pulled out her sword. Amber let out a growl as she pulled out her two katanas as Natalie pulled out her's. They started fighting instantly as the third floor exploded.. Sai saw her friend was having some difficulties and pulled out a sai from her right boot and threw it. The sai nearly hit Natalie dead face giving Amber the upperhand to stab Natalie. Now was Anna left.

"Nat!" Anna yelled as tears started to stream down her face. She gave Sai a death glare.

"You!" Anna yelled and tired to attack Sai, but then Amber got in the way with her katana.

"Where you going? Your battle is with me," Amber smirked and they started fighting again. During the fight the explosion was heard coming closer and closer to the 10th floor. After there was an explosion on the 7th floor Brooklyn got really worried.

"Amber quickly! It's almost at the 10th floor!" Brooklyn yelled. Amber nodded quickly. Amber kneed Anna in the stomach and made a run for the ladder. At she jumped on the ladder an explosion was heard on the 9th floor and the hellicopter was moving quickly. Anna let out a scream as she threw her sword at Amber who will still climbing up the ladder. Amber moved, but then the sword went in her right arm. Amber let out a scream as her right hand lost grip of the rope. Brooklyn shot out his hand to grab Amber and pull her up, but then her left hand had already lost the grip of the ladder as she started to fall down from the sky.

Amber's POV

AsI started to fall from the skyI closed her eyes not wanting to feel the pain that I would feel soon from the fall.Insteadof seeing nothing I saw myselfsitting on a grassy field with Kasai and Velix in their human forms standing there in front of of me.

_"Are you going to let it end like that?" _Kasai asked.

_"Let what end?"I asked._

_"Are you going to just die? When there is a way you could live?" Velix asked. I looked away._

_"Maybe," I said._

_"Do you remember the letter Jaejoong gave you?" Kasai asked._

_-Flashback-_

**_To Huang_**

**_You arethe oldest, but you are the one who doesn't act mature yet. I'm glad you do that to keep your teammates happy. You know your place as well as the others, but you go to far sometimes. Don't push it to far for them. Time is short for all of us. Watch them all and remember your speech you made to Boris. Enjoy your exciting life while you can with the ones you love. You keep going and never stopping and neither will they. It's like what you always said to them Amber.  
Never stop, but just keep going._**

**_Jaejoong_**

_-End of Flashback-_

_The words never stop, but just keep going echoed in my mind. I looked at Kasai and Velix._

_"Are you going to leave the ones you love behind?" Kasai asked. An image of Sai, Rachael, Amy, Andrew, Raquel, Chris, Alex, Joey, Roy,Raymond, and Jaejoongappeared before me._

_"Are you going to leave us behind?" Velix asked. Kasai shot Velix a glare then looked back at me._

_"But mostly... are youwilling to leave **him** behind?"Kasai asked. Brooklyn! Brooklyn was standing before me, but then he was crying. He said something, but I could hear him. I tried to touch him, but then he disappeared. I froze. If I die I wouldn't be able to see him anymore; if I die then I wouldn't be able to hear him anymore; if I die I wouldn't be able to touch him anymore; and he'd be scared for the rest of his life. The person he loved the most dies in front of him... No... I couldn't let that happen to him. It would be my fault if there was a scar on his heart. I let my arm drop to my side and clutch my fist. I looked down not wanting to show my two beloved friends that I was crying._

_"No... I wouldn't... I wouldn't have the strenght or the courage to do so," I said between snobs._

_-Flashback-_

"Brooklyn..." Amber said catching his attention.

"Who do you like?" Amber asked a some blush started to appear across her face.

"You, and you look rather adorable with your glasses and hair tied up," Brooklyn admitted.

"I never do like to wear them and always wore contacts. I always left my hair down, because then I would make my hair look messy unless it is in a pony tail. I only did it this time so then it would be easier for me to read these papers and also I decided to wear my glasses just in case I fall asleep," Amber explained.

Brooklyn nodded then went back to his work before he stopped and looked at Amber working now. Amber did look a bit older and cuter, but then at the same time she look younger. When Amber looked at him.

"Is there someone you like to stare at Kingston?" Amber asked with a british accent now.

Brooklyn smirked.

"You," Brooklyn said and he kissed Amber. To his surprised Amber was actually kissing him back. When theys stopped kissing Brooklyn noticed Amber was now staring at him.

"So now you like to stare at something?" Brooklyn asked.

"Of course Kingston," Amber said and gave him a final kiss before going back to work.

-End of Flashback-

_"Then don't let it end Amber," Velix said as he and Kasai gave me a push. I noticed I was drifting away from them like I was falling. When it hit me. I was falling... but from the sky. I wouldn't let it end... I couldn't. I decided to tap into Kasai's power and started to feel something sprouting from my back, but felt a large amount of pain. It felt like something was trying to rip itself from my back. It hurt so much I couldn't help it and let out a loud scream._

_End of Amber's POV_

"AMBER!" Brooklyn yelled with his hand still outstreched at the falling girl. Amber then started to scream as something red started to grow from her back.

"Look! Those wings belongs to Kasai!" Rachael yelled pointing to the firey red wings sprouting from Amber's back.

"From her scream it must be really painful," Amy said.

"In fact it is. Having the wings of Kasai sprout from your back is like the feeling of getting thrown into lava and staying there forever," Jaejoong said as he watch the wings sprout. Amber opened her eyes and flap her wings. The wings stopped Amber from feeling the impact of the ground leaving Amber only two feets above the ground. Amber flew over to the hellicopter and smiled at everyone.

"You guys really don't think I'd let myself die without trying something would you?" Amber asked.

"Actually we were," Rachael joked. When they got to the ground Rachael was busy screaming how she was glad to be back on ground and with Rei. Sai and Kai just held hands together while Amy was using Max's shoulder as a pillow. Brooklyn instantly hugged Amber and gave her a long passionite kiss. After he embraced Amber in a tight hug.

"Never do that again," Brooklyn whispered to Amber.

"You two get a room!" Rachael yelled making the two instantly parted blushing a deep red.

"Oh my god Rach! You killed the romance between them! Carry off from where you last were!" Amy yelled as she hit Rachael on the head. Everyone laughed at the two. The Californian Tournament was cancled due to all the missing teams and the recent kidnapping. So then the teams had sometime to stay together and spend time with one another. Until it was the final day they had to go back to Japan.

"Bye Brooklyn," Amber said as she gave Brooklyn a hug, but then she had a sad face.

"Hey don't cry Amber. I will come back soon. I promise," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah I know, but then it won't be right without you around," Amber said. Brooklyn smiled.

"Well I got you something," Brooklyn said as he pulled out a long wrapped rectangular box. Amber smiled as she tooked it. The box was wrapped delicatly and was really easy to take off. When Amber did she saw it was a blue wolf pendant on a golden chain. Amber gasp.

"Brooklyn it's beautiful," Amber said as she smiled at Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled back as he help the girl put on the necklace.

"I'll always be with you where ever you are. Remember that," Brooklyn whispered in Amber's ears before he gave her a kiss. Amber let out a laugh knowing what Brooklyn loves to hear.

"I'll be with you forever as well," Amber said as she secretly slipped something into Brooklyn's pocket. Sai and Kai gave each other kisses as good-byes and necklaces as well. The other couples did the same. When everyone got on the airplane to Japan Amber gave out a long sigh.

"Aww I'm going to miss everyone," Amber whinned. Sai chuckled.

"Aren't we all?" Sai asked.

"Yes we all will," Amy said.

"Well yah, but for now let's focus on something else," Rachael said. Everyone gave Rachael a puzzled look.

"And that'd be...?" Amber asked.

"The gift or prize we are suppose to recieve for surviving!" Rachael yelled as she ran out of the airport. Everyone let out a laugh as they started to walk out the building as well.

"Yes let's find out," Amber laughed.

* * *

akkiangel: Oh wow this is actually the first story I ever typed and completed! Thank you to those three reviewers! The sequel will be American Girls 2: We're Back! As for now buh-bye everyone! The sequel will be up shortly! 


End file.
